The New Beginning
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ella era la nueva idola, él el nuevo teniente. Sus vidas habían sido separadas hacían cinco años y una vez mas-en medio de la depresión de ella- volvían a reencontrarse. ¿Podría surgir algo mas que amistad entre ellos? Ichihime, Renruki
1. Prólogo

**N/A:**

¿Me extrañaban? xD Yo si los extrañaba a usted, lo juro. Tenía pensado culminar el quinto capítulo de Goodbye Halcyon Days (si, luego de casi seis meses de no subir nada), pero estaba escuchando música y esta idea surgió y en menos de una hora lo escribí y aquí esta. Es cortito, pero es por que es la introducción, ya los siguientes capítulos serán un poquito largos.

Que puedo decirles? Es una locura de las mías, algo que se me vino a la mente y no me dejaba en paz. Si no escribía, no iba a poder dormir, asi que en vez de estudiar para el examen de Teología, me puse a escribir, xD

**PARINGS**:

Obviamente Ichihime, Renruki, Ichiruki FRIENDSHIP (si, hay que aclararlo, por que despues piensan que es ichiruki, y no, no es asi, xD) Tatsuki&Sado, Nemu&Ishida, Matsumoto&Hisagi, Hinamori&Toushiro, entre otros...

**SUMMARY: **

Ella era la nueva idola, él el nuevo teniente. Sus vidas habían sido separadas hacían cinco años y una vez mas-en medio de la depresión de ella- volvían a reencontrarse. ¿Podría surgir algo mas que amistad entre ellos?

Lo juro, odio mis summary! Son tan porquería, pero es que desearía hacerlos mejor, pero la mierd* de conteo de letras no me lo permite, xD

**DATOS EXTRA: **

•Han pasado cinco años de la saga fullbring.

•Los chicos tienen 22 años.

•Hirako es el capitán de la 5nta división.

•Será T hasta que me anime a escribir lemon, xD no, hasta que suceda el lemon, XDDD

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Si no recibo reviews, no hay galletitas de lemon en **Bittersweet Symphony**, xD Asi que si quieren galletitas de lemon, dejad un review!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La trama y todas las locuras que ocurrirán aquí son productos de KillerQueen, fabrica de imaginaciones y de todos sus pervertidos sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>The new beginning<strong>

**PROLOGO**

_Él se ha ido. Lo lamento, Hime._ Esas palabras que le había dicho Tatsuki, observándola con cierta lastima en sus ojos, la habían dejado paralizada. No era como si su corazón se hubiese quebrado. No, él jamás lo tuvo por completo. Pero aun así, le dolía inmensamente el conocer que él, que le había jurado que la amaba, se hubiese ido así como así.

Ella comenzaba a quererlo. No tanto como a Kurosaki-kun, pero aun así lo suficiente como para dar ese gran paso. Y él se había ido.

Hacía más de cinco años que ella no conocía nada acerca de su siempre adorado shinigami sustituto. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba "en Norteamérica", o al menos eso era lo que creían las personas. La realidad era que Ichigo se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas, junto a Rukia y Renji. Hirako Shinji le había ofrecido ser su nuevo teniente, dado a que Hinamori se había retirado a las fuerzas de Kidou. Desde ese entonces, ella jamás volvió a saber de él, quizás porque ella tenía una nueva vida.

La nueva ídolo de Japón. Un buen título para alguien como ella. Quizás si ella no hubiese tenido ese título, no estaría tan devastada como lo estaba en esos momentos.

¿Qué diría la prensa? De seguro iban a cotillear hasta saciarse. No iban a haber un sólo programa o revista que no la tuviese como cotilleo principal. De seguro el título llevaría: _"La tonta Orihime-chan fue dejada plantada". _La chica de cabello naranja suspiro, percibiendo un extraño pero muy dolorosa punzada en su corazón.

No, ella no lo amaba. Hayato Daike jamás iba a ocupar el lugar del shinigami sustituto, pero definitivamente si había ganado un espacio en su corazón. Él se había convertido en su primer novio.

—Hime, sé que esto es difícil pero tienes que…

—… ¿superarlo? Lo voy a hacer, Uryu-kun. — la chica embozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa agridulce. Si, ella podía superarlo, no era como si lo amara y todo eso. De hecho, debía agradecerle a Kami-sama el que él hubiese huido antes de decir el "si" en la Iglesia y condenasen sus vidas.

El problema estaba en como ella lo sobrellevaría. No era sencillo salir allí afuera, estar rodeada de todos esos fotógrafos y demás personas y decir que no iba a casarse, que la habían dejado plantada. Gracias al cielo que había sido una ceremonia privada, porque ella no hubiese podido soportar la vergüenza de que ellos vieran el como Daike-kun se marchaba de la Iglesia.

Tatsuki tenía sus puños cerrados, mientras que su prometido-Sado- sujetaba sus hombros. A ella le partía el alma ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Observando por la ventana de la Iglesia, vestida con ese hermoso y despampanante vestido blanco, hecho a mano por el mismísimo Ishida. Un modelo exclusivo de su nueva colección, uno que no saldría a la venta para nadie.

El Quincy se había graduado como diseñador, y confeccionando los primeros vestidos (y luego toda la ropa) de la nueva ídolo de Japón, Orihime Inoue, se había hecho de un nombre, de fama y de lo que tanto había soñado, el atelier de moda mas exclusivo de Japón.

Arisawa, por su parte, era la manejadora de la carrera de Inoue. Ella estaba encargada de aceptar y denegar los contratos, de confirmar las secciones de fotos, entre otras cosas. Sado estaba encargado de los guardaespaldas de la chica. Los que en ese momento estaban afuera, conteniendo a los histéricos paparazis, que deseaban tomar las primeras tomas de la idola plantada.

—Yo juro que voy a buscarlo y voy a patearle el trasero. — gritó histérica Tatsuki, temblando de la rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota para dejar a Hime de esa manera? ¡Le había dañado no solo la carrera, sino la vida! ¡Ninguna mujer merecía ser plantada en la Iglesia, y menos delante de los paparazis!

—No, Tatsuki-chan, no. Eso no es necesario. Daike-kun puede escoger su vida y si él decidió que no deseaba casarse, lo comprendo. — "además, yo tampoco lo deseaba" añadió mentalmente. Claro, ella no iba a decirle eso a su mejor amiga. Si Tatsuki se enteraba de que ella no amaba-como decía hacer- a Daike-kun, por que aun no superaba a Ichigo, ella la iba a matar.

En más de una ocasión, Arisawa le cuestionaba si ella realmente estaba enamorada del bandido que la había dejado plantada. Y en todas esas ocasiones ella le decía que si, que le quería. Pero no, ella no lo amaba. Le tenía cariño, pero ese cariño no le permitía entregársele sexualmente, como él deseaba-y como cualquier hombre merecía- y quizás por esa razón, él había decidido engañarla con Mizuki Mao, una chica más joven que ella y que parecía estar locamente enamorada de su ex novio.

Orihime suspiró. Al menos Daike-kun tenía a alguien que lo iba a amar por toda la vida, en cambio ella, tuvo que aparentar por casi dos años amar a una persona a la que no quería de _esa manera_, para no estar sola. _"Patético, Orihime, patético."_

De un momento a otro, ese vestido comenzaba a molestarle. Era como si no pudiese respirar, como si la estuviera confinando. Ni siquiera las paredes de Hueco Mundo le contenían el aire como ese vestido. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y respiró con dificultad.

— ¡Orihime!— gritó alarmada Tatsuki, deteniéndose junto a ella. La chica de cabello castaño trataba de tocar la cremallera de su vestido. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué debía recordar a Hueco Mundo? Ese horrible lugar le había robado cerca de siete meses de pesadillas, noches en vela, y miles de lágrimas. Pero ella lo había superado, o al menos eso se había dicho a sí misma. Pero parecía ser que no. Ese vestido le estaba recordando ese horrible lugar.

…o quizás se trataba del "shock" de ser plantada el día de su boda. Aunque ella no lo amara, era traumatizante el reconocer que la habían dejado como si ella no valiera nada, que la habían abandonado por una adolescente de 17 años.

— ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!— gritó la chica entre sollozos. Ella deseaba huir de ese lugar, huir de esa vergüenza. No quería ver nada que le recordase ese nefasto día. ¿Por qué Daike no le había dicho antes que no deseaba casarse? ¿Por qué esperar a estar frente al sacerdote para decir que no deseaba casarse?

Aun podía recordar el cómo lo vio correr por el pasillo de la Iglesia, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad que habitaba en el pasillo-luego de cruzar las puertas de roble. Tatsuki había corrido para detenerlo, pero volvió al par de minutos. _Él se ha ido. Lo lamento, Hime. _Aun podía escuchar los murmullos de los pocos invitados, todos observándola con lastima.

"_Pobrecita, tan bonita"_

"_Según he escuchado, él tiene otra."_

"_Yo siempre supe que esto no iba a durar mucho."_

"_Creo que es parte de un teatro, para elevar su fama."_

— ¡Quítamelo!— gritó una vez más la chica, tratando de arrancarse el vestido, como si con eso se quitase la desilusión y el dolor de ser abandonada como un perrito. El dolor en su pecho se elevaba con el simple recuerdo de Kurosaki-kun. Lo más probable fuera que durante esos cinco años, él se hubiese casado con Kuchiki-san. _"¿Me abrías abandonado tu también en estos momentos, Kurosaki-kun?"_

Ishida le desabrochó el vestido, dejándola solamente con su fina ropa interior blanca. La joven de cabello naranja cayó de bruces en el suelo, comenzando a llorar. Sus amigos solo podían observarla con lastima, pensando que ella había sido destrozada por su "amor". Lo que ellos jamás imaginaron es que ella lloraba porque pensaba que su verdadero y único amor, Kurosaki, se había casado con Kuchiki.

—Todo estará bien, Orihime. Lo prometo. — la abrazó Tatsuki, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella. Sado se dio media vuelta y ordenó que preparasen una de las camionetas blindadas y que la colocasen en la parte trasera de la Iglesia. Él-como buen amigo- no iba a permitir que Orihime se enfrentase a esos buitres, que de seguro harían un festín con su dolor.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Holas, hacía mucho que no actualizaba, pero aquí tah' una actualización, xD No tengo mucho que decir, salvo a que mis explicaciones estarán allá abajo y probablemente me maten, pero como dirían los gringos I regret nothing, xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es obra de Tite Kubo, mas sin embargo este trama es **mio.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Una vez más, ella se encontraba observando por una de las ventanas de su apartamento. Para ser una modelo tan importante como lo era ella, ese apartamento no era nada fuera de lo común. Tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un salón comedor, lavandería, un salón familiar y un balcón. Comparados con los apartamentos de otras modelos que ella había tenido el privilegio de visitar, el suyo era uno simple. Y de hecho así lo era. El blanco era el color principal, así como los cuadros de bambúes y algunos lirios y lilas en floreros. A ella le gustaba esa simpleza. Hacía que su hogar fuera puro.

Cinco años atrás, su vida había cambiado por completo. Kurosaki-kun se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas para servir de teniente de Hirako Shinji, quien una vez más volvía a tomar su puesto de capitán del quinto escuadrón. Momo Hinamori se había ido a las fuerzas de Kido. La chica de cabello negro aun no podía superar que otra persona tomara el lugar de su adorado y al mismo tiempo odiado Aizen-taicho.

En muchas ocasiones, Orihime se preguntaba el como la pobre ex teniente aun no podía superar lo que Aizen le había hecho, teniendo a un chico tan adorable como Toushiro-kun tras de ella. Bueno… quizás era por la misma razón por la cual durante todo ese tiempo ella no había olvidado a Kurosaki-kun…

…por que le amaba…

La chica de cabello naranja suspiró y recostó un poco mas su rostro a la ventana, mientras observaba la lluvia pegarle al cristal. Podía ver su reflejo en el. Sus mejillas desmaquilladas, mostrando lo suave y cremosas que eran al natural, además de tener esa ligera y casi invisible capa de pecas que para muchos les parecían adorables.

Cuando Orihime era pequeña, ella no solo había sufrido críticas por su cabello, sino porque al ser de cabello naranja, ella poseía pecas en su rostro color porcelana. Para Sora eran adorables, por que se extendían desde el lado izquierdo de sus mejillas, pasando por el hueso de su nariz y culminando en el extremo de la otra mejilla. No eran unas pecas muy notables, sino un leve salpullido. Cuando ella entró a la escuela, las niñas la burlaban por ser pecosa y la habían hecho llorar en más de una ocasión. Por eso ella había tomado una decisión, ocultarlas.

Tatsuki, siendo aun una niña (luego de la muerte de Sora) y sin saber mucho de maquillaje, le dijo que su madre ocultaba unas manchas de su rostro con polvo. Orihime se decidió a hacer lo mismo. Y descubrió que pasando un poco del compacto, las pecas se borraban. Esa había sido su solución durante años.

Nadie sabía de su "horrible secreto" solo Tatsuki. Pero cuando Arisawa la llevó a ese bendito (y maldito a la vez) concurso para elegir a chicas que fueran lo suficientemente hermosas para modelar, su mentira se vino abajo.

Sus pecas fueron descubiertas. Ella había jurado que ella iba a ser descalificada por poseer semejante abominación, pero fue todo lo contrario. Los jueces habían quedado encantados con esas ligeras manchitas naturales en su rostro. _"Tan kawaii"_ había dicho una de las jueces al verla.

Para cualquier fotógrafo era más que obvio que esa chica iba a ser un tesoro. Sus medidas eran naturales, su rostro era fresco y puro, su aura era inocente y su cabello naranja era natural. Las modelos por lo general eran de estaturas bajas, de cabello negro y de piel blanca sin manchas (considerando que es Japón), pero ella era diferente. Ella se convertiría en una sensación por ser especial.

Y así fue.

Ella era una modelo tierna. Modelaba maquillaje para las franquicias japonesas de la _'Covergirl', 'Maybeline' _y por supuesto que para _'L'oreal'. _Había sido la portada durante un centenar de veces para revistas japonesas y para las revistas norteamericanas con franquicias en Japón, tales como la _"Vouge', 'Teen Vouge', 'Seventeen', _entre otras.

La chica salía en comerciales y cientos de niñas japonesas la imitaban, por lo que en poco más de dos años, la adorada chica de cabello naranja se había vuelto la ídolo de muchas. Y que más podía pedir, ¡si hasta seiyu de un anime era!

Su forma de vestir era imitada por cientos de chicas. Blusas holgadas, faldas de estampados florales y cabello al natural con ondas era la moda de muchas chicas en Japón. Su forma de reír, sonreír y de hablar causaban sensación en miles de japoneses.

En uno de sus trabajos como seiyu, de un popular manga llevado a la animación, donde prestaba su voz para una princesa, conoció a Hayato Daike, el seiyu masculino más famoso de Japón, por ser siempre el chico que interpretaba a los héroes más importantes.

El chico se había enamorado de ella al instante. O eso él había dicho. Daike era perseguido por cientos de fanáticas, que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de sus ojos azules y de su cabellera negra y lacia, que caía sobre sus ojos con ese deslumbrante "look" misterioso.

—Orihime— llamó Tatsuki, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Hacían cerca de dos meses que había ocurrido la fallida ceremonia. Inoue había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras que Daike había sido despedido de las grabaciones del anime que compartía con Orihime, aparte de ganar un inmenso odio de parte de los fanáticos de Orihime.

—Uhh— fue la respuesta de Inoue, cuyas piernas estaban cruzadas, y sus delicados dedos jugueteaban con el mechón de cabello naranja más largo, aquel que le llegaba a los hombros. Hacían dos semanas atrás que se había decidido a cortar su cabello. Tenía sus razones para hacerlo, aunque el público las desconocía.

La primera reacción de la prensa y de sus fanáticos fue de shock pero luego todos hablaban sobre lo bien que se veía, y más de una celebridad opto por el corte a lo 'Inoue', imitando a la famosa chica.

—La cena está lista. — dijo Tatsuki. La chica de cabello naranja sonrió radiante, mientras que se levantaba sobre la cama y se encaminaba hacía el salón comedor. Ambas compartían el apartamento y debido al muy mal gusto de Orihime en respecto a la comida, Arisawa se encargaba de ser la "cocinera".

— ¿En qué pensabas?— cuestionó la ex campeona de taekwondo. Orihime entrecerró los ojos, antes de suspirar. Ella pensaba en muchas cosas. Demasiadas por así decirlo.

Se preguntaba sobre cómo estaban sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella no los veía. Se cuestionaba sobre cómo pudo haber sido su vida si le hubiese dicho a Kurosaki-kun que ella le quería antes de que él se hubiese ido. También se preguntaba sobre como él abría reaccionado.

En esos instantes, se daba cuenta de que ella había sido muy tonta. Si ella le hubiese dicho, al menos no tendría esas dudas y cuestionamientos carcomiéndola. Porque después de todo, ella tendría solo dos respuestas. Una de aceptación y otra de negación. Él podía aceptar su amor y devolvérselo o sencillamente explicarle que no le amaba.

Podría doler mucho conocer que no le amaba, pero al menos ella lo sabría y no abría pasado cinco años de su vida cuestionándose en cada receso en un estudio sobre como abría sido. Sobre como él le hubiese respondido.

Si Kurosaki-kun estuviera en el mundo humano, ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida?

De seguro abría tenido un par de cambios. Después de todo, el chico era el que mas hollows atraía y debido a que él no estaba, estos a penas salían. Si él hubiese estado, probablemente ella hubiese continuado a su lado, aunque eso hubiese significado estudiar en aquel pequeño instituto universitario de Karakura. Quizás hubiese sido maestra de pre escolar… pero al final de al cabo, ella estaría allí para ayudarle a combatir hollows.

—En nada, Tatsuki-chan. No era nada importante. — respondió ella con una sonrisa de lado, moviendo su cabeza de lado y haciendo que su corta cabellera se moviese. La mujer de cabello negro la miró con duda. —Solo pensaba en como pasaran el verano los duendecillos azules. Los pobres no tienen dinero para ir de vacaciones. — rió ella, haciendo que Tatsuki rodeara los ojos y le pegara suavemente en su cabeza. —Auch, Tatsuki-chan— se quejó.

—Tú y tus duendes. — masculló la mujer, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba sus palillos para comenzar a mover sus fideos del ramen. —Me sorprende que aun no hayan matado al bastardo de Daike. Escuche que algunos fanáticos le lanzaron huevos crudos en su…

—Tatsuki-chan, no es correcto burlarse de los problemas de los demás. Es una lástima. — dijo Orihime, llevando a su boca unos fideos. Tatsuki la observó asombrada, antes de cerrar sus puños y tranquilizar su humor.

— ¿No es correcto burlarse de los demás? ¡Ese bastardo se burló de ti!— exclamó la mujer, señalando a Orihime con sus palillos. La chica de cabello naranja suspiró y con naturalidad volvió a consumir algo de su ramen. — ¿No piensas decirme nada?— le cuestionó.

—No. — respondió Inoue, encogiéndose de brazos. Realmente, a ella no le interesaba hablar de Daike. Le daba lástima lo que estaba pasando, porque una gran parte de sus fanáticos lo despreciaban y en los medios hablaban cosas horribles de él. Antes de que Tatsuki volviera a hablar, la chica tomó la palabra. —No significa que no me hubiese sentido traicionada, Tatsuki, es solo que no me sentiría bien conmigo misma teniéndole odio a Daike o burlándome de lo que le ocurre. Además…me hizo un favor…— la última parte la dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible por Tatsuki, pero que esta no paso por alto.

—Ay no, no otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que Ichigo es otro bastardo que no merece que le recuerden? Hime… ¿Por qué no puedes buscar a otra persona que te haga verdaderamente feliz? ¿Por qué Ichigo?— cuestionó con lastima en su voz Tatsuki. Orihime resopló, antes de sonreírle a su amiga, con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible.

—Porque es mi corazón el que no me lo permite, Tatsuki-chan. Mi corazón solo latió, late y latirá por Kurosaki-kun. En esta vida y en las próximas. — Arisawa se pegó en su rostro, suspirando cansinamente. Eso lo había escuchado por tanto tiempo, que aun su frustración no podía eliminarse.

—Baka— murmuró la mujer, llevándose un par de fideos a la boca. Orihime rió. Quizás era tonto. No, no era un quizás. Esa situación si era tonta, pero ella no podía impedirla. Ella creía en el destino y pensaba que si su corazón aun latía por Kurosaki-kun al solo recordar su cabello naranja y su ceño fruncido, debía ser por algo, ¿verdad? Porque si Kami-sama deseaba que ella se enamorase de otro, ya abría sucedido, ¿no?

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Orihime se levantó corriendo, para ir a abrirla. En la puerta, un sorprendido Ishida se encontraba aguardando. Cuando la chica le abrió y le dejó pasar, el joven arregló sus lentes. —Uryu-kun. — saludó Orihime, arreglando los manguillos de su blusa.

—Orihime y creo que como de costumbre Tatsuki también está aquí. — dijo el chico, observando a la chica de cabello negro que lo saludó moviendo sus palillos chicos.

— ¿Qué tal, cuatro ojos?— gritó con la boca llena de ramen Tatsuki, a sabiendas que el chico de lentes iba a darle una de esas miradas asesinas por sus "malos modales". Ishida, utilizando su fuerza de voluntad, cambió su mirada hacia Orihime, negándose a gritarle un par de obscenidades a la ex campeona de taekwondo.

—Urahara-san me ha enviado una invitación por parte de Kuchiki-san hacía nosotros. — ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Él había dicho Kuchiki-san? Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y siguió a Ishida, quien se sentó en uno de los muebles.

— ¿Una invitación? ¿De qué?—preguntó nerviosa, sentándose en el mueble contrario. Ishida se encogió de brazos. Caminando hacia la sala.

—No lo sé, Orihime. Solo dice que Kuchiki-san desea que vayamos a la Sociedad de Almas, específicamente a su hogar, por una o dos semanas. Pero no dice por o para que. — explicó el hombre. Orihime frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué Kuchiki-san deseaba que ellos fueran por una o dos semanas?

Por supuesto que era interesante volver a verles. Ella estaba ansiosa de ver como estaban, que habían hecho, si habían cambiado… o si seguían iguales.

—Pero no podemos ir a la Sociedad de Almas así como así, Uryu-kun. Necesitamos un senkaimon…

—Urahara-san ya lo preparó. — le respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de brazos, antes de arreglar sus lentes.

—Eso fue bastante rápido. — dijo ella, mientras reía con cierto nerviosismo. Se imaginaba que si era una orden de Kuchiki-san, esta debía cumplirse de manera rápida, porque nadie deseaba a la pequeña teniente enojada. —Pero es extraño que no diga para que…

—Sí, eso mismo pensamos Sado y yo. Es extraño. Si hubiese sido por un hollow o algo por el estilo, dudo mucho que nos hubiesen llamado. Así que descarte de inmediato la idea de un ataque hollow. — explicó con tranquilidad el Quincy, mientras se arreglaba sus lentes una vez más.

—Bueno, yo no tengo alguna objeción para no ir. Estoy de vacaciones, y realmente me interesaría ver a Matsumoto-san, Toushiro-kun, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san y a Kurosaki-kun. — dijo ella, cruzando sus pies. Ishida asintió. Al chico también le interesaba ver a aquella extraña, pero inteligente hija del extraño y egocéntrico capitán de la división científica, pero obviamente él no iba a decirlo. — ¿Y cuando partiríamos?— cuestionó Orihime, ansiosa.

—Urahara lo ha preparado todo para ir esta misma noche. — La chica lo miró sorprendida. —Si, así mismo reaccionamos nosotros cuando él lo dijo. Por eso vine tan pronto pude, necesitaba decirte que prepararas tus cosas para que fueras. — el Quincy se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado a la chica. Esta asintió.

* * *

><p>Era extraño, y le hacía recordar el pasado. Tiempo atrás, ella había caminado por uno de esos portales, cuando Ulquiorra la encontró y le ordenó que debía ir con los espadas y Aizen a Hueco Mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso ya, pero aun podía recordar los ojos esmeraldas y las líneas-parecidas a lágrimas- del espada.<p>

Aun recordaba la primera vez que percibió el reatsiu de Kurosaki-kun en Hueco Mundo. Su corazón había dado un gran salto de emoción, pero también de miedo de pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle. Y vaya si su corazón no tenía razón… Kurosaki-kun si que había sufrido muchísimos golpes, pero aun así continuo luchando por todos… por ella…

Orihime suspiro, mientras caminaba tras de Sado e Ishida. Los dos hombres iban demasiado sumergidos en su plática como para percatarse de la creciente melancolía de su compañera. Pero era mucho mejor, así ella no debía explicarles por que su nueva actitud tristona.

Ella no iba a llorar. Ya se había dicho una y otra vez que estaba lo suficientemente crecidita como para andar llorando por cualquier cosa. Ella se había dicho así misma que era una nueva mujer, fuerte y decidida. Pero eso no impedía que ella sintiese melancolía por lo que había sido su vida en el pasado, una llena de aventuras, golpes, tensiones y amistades.

Su vida ahora solo giraba en torno a las pasarelas, anuncios y secciones de fotos, fanáticos y entrevistas…ya no habían aventuras, miedos por saber quién podía morir, tensiones de si se iba a ganar o perder…

Oficialmente declaraba que su vida era una completa mierda. Se sorprendía por pensar con ese vocabulario, pero era lo que Tatsuki o Kurosaki-kun dirían. Su vida era aburrida, ya no había hollow ni genta malvada que deseaban conquistar el mundo. Ni Ishida, ni Sado ni ella utilizaban sus poderes desde hacía mucho, y todo debido a que estaban demasiados ocupados con sus empleos. Pero claro, esto era por una sola razón: Kurosaki Ichigo se había ocupado de que nombraran un mejor shinigami para Karakura, porque después de todo, él no iba a permitir que su familia y amigos estuvieran a la derriba en el mundo humano. Aunque realmente no hacía falta, rara vez venía un hollow a Karakura.

—Hemos llegado— dijo Sado, mientras que Orihime observaba el fuerte rayo de luz de la salida, que indicaba que efectivamente, ellos habían llegado a la Sociedad de Almas. Lo primero que ella vio, aparte de la luz del sol, fue a Kuchiki-san y a Matsumoto-san detenidas frente al portal.

— ¡Orihime-chan!— gritó Matsumoto, mientras le abrazaba de una manera fuerte, provocando que el aire no llegase a sus pulmones. —Querida, Orihime-chan, ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!— gritó la mujer, con emoción.

—jaja, gracias Matsumoto-san, pero… no puedo respirar…— dijo la chica con timidez. Desde el otro lado, se encontraban Ishida, Sado y Rukia observando la imagen ante ellos, con cierta sorpresa de la forma de abrazar de la teniente de Hitsugaya y agradeciéndole a Kami que la mujer no iba a abrazarlos a ellos.

—Inoue, bienvenida. — dijo Rukia, sonriéndole de manera cálida a su antigua amiga. Orihime, sintiéndose valerosa, corrió a abrazar a la teniente, quien sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo.

— ¡Es muy emocionante volver a verte, Kuchiki-san!— masculló la chica, aun abrazando a la pequeña teniente. Esta le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Orihime y luego de un breve instante, se separaron.

—Más emocionante es tu vida, ehh, que Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san me han contado sobre tu exótica y famosa vida, Orihime-sama— bromeo Rukia, provocando que las mejillas de Orihime se ruborizaran. —Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo estilo de cabello— señalo la teniente, sonriente.

—Y las pecas en las mejillas son adorables, Orihime-chan, me provocan ganas de abrazarte— comentó Matsumoto, señalándola. Orihime se rió nerviosamente para luego negar la cabeza. No deseaba que Rangiku volviera a abrazarla. Al menos no por el momento, porque aun deseaba vivir.

—Inoue— esa voz. Esa voz tan varoníl y fuerte que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco cada vez que la escuchaba.

Esa voz que no había escuchado desde hacía tanto. Esa voz que añoraba todos los días. La fuerte voz de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime se dio la vuelta, y sintiendo su corazón palpitar con una fuerza tremenda, y percibiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse como nunca antes, ella lo vio. Tan apuesto y misterioso como siempre había sido. Inclusive, ella debía admitir que Kurosaki se veía muchísimo más apuesto que en otras ocasiones. Su cabello naranja cayendo sobre su frente, sus profundos y llamativos ojos color chocolate observándole con esa fuerza que hacían que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina. Ese brillo extraño en sus ojos provocaba que su abdomen se contrajera de una forma muy placentera.

Ella sabía que era imposible que estuviera teniendo un orgasmo con tan solo verlo. Eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Además… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando ella? ¡Era una chica mala!

Los labios de Kurosaki dibujaron una sonrisa, mientras que el suave viento revoloteaba los mechones naranjas que caían sobre su rostro. Sus ojos continuaban escrutándola de esa manera tan fuerte. Ella sentía como si hubiese sido desnudada por su mirada.

¡No! Eso era imposible. Su mente, como de costumbre, estaba jugando con ella. En más de una ocasión le había sucedido, imaginaba a Ichigo mirándola de formas seductoras, cuando en realidad él solo estaba siendo él mismo. Un denso bastardo (como le diría Tatsuki) que tenía poderes de shinigami.

—K-k-kurosaki-kun— dijo ella de forma tonta, mientras sus mejillas continuaban encendidas. ¡Odiaba sentirse de esa manera! No le gustaba quedarse embobada ante nadie, pero no podía resistirse ante el encanto de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella. Incluso, desde donde estaba parada, podía percibir ese aroma tan él. Algo picante, masculino, fuerte, como era él. Probablemente la canela lo describiera bien. (_**N/A: Si, si tengo un fetiche con la canela, xD**_)

—Bienvenida, Inoue— sonrió él, provocando que su estomago comenzara a sentir un cosquilleo delicioso, y que sus labios se resecaran. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los labios de Kurosaki, y debía darle gracias a Kami por tener tan buena y fuerte fuerza de voluntad, porque lo que ella deseaba era correr hasta él y besarle. Besarle hasta que sus labios se gastaran y le dolieran.

—Arigatou— Era una lástima que ella no fuera como Matsumoto o Yoruichi, porque quizás, si ella fuera como ellas, podría cumplir todas esas fantasías que venían a su mente en respecto al chico de cabello naranja.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Si, se que muchos dirán, ¿que coños estabas pensando en cortarle el cabello a Orihime? Pues como dije antes, I regret nothing. Una Hime con cabello corto y pecas me parece adorable. Si, lo de las pecas es otro fetiche mio. ¡Entiendan que me gusta la canela, las pecas y el cabello corto, xD! Pues no tengo mucho que decir, salvo a que las explicaciones de su corte de cabello se daran en su momento (no, no ahora ni en los próximos 3 capitulos!) Aparte de eso, deseo añadir un nuevo paring para este fic, y es el Byahime... lol

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Hacia mucho que no escribía uno a uno, pero ya era tiempo =) Mil gracias a todos!

Kurosaki Orihime - Aww gracias por tu review, cielo! Pues no subí nada para San Valentin, por que aquí entre nosotras, no lo celebro. Pienso que el amor se demuestra a diario, no un solo día y me molesta cuando veo hombres (y mujeres) que son infieles todos los días, y en ese día van con hipocresías, xD Aparte que tuve una mala experiencia en este S. Valentin por unas amistades, y eso, no estaba como para escribir nada =/ Pero cambiando de tema, mil gracias por tu review =) Espero que este capi te guste ;)

DarkinocensDLT  - Galletita para ti! jajaja, Gracias por tu review, cielo ;) Si, estaba perdida (y nuevamente me volví a perder) pero aquí toy' nuevamente, xD Trataré de subir mas pronto ;)

Usio-Amamiya - querida, se que estas enojada por no poder entrar a tus historias, pero dame tiempo, que allí estaré, lo prometo =) Eres una buena escritora, y sabes que yo iré a leer en cuanto pueda, es solo que no he tenido el chance =/ De todas formas, gracias por tu review, eres adorable =)

GuiltyIchihime - ¡Gracias! Saber que mis historias le gustan a las personas me enorgullece, y es un placer escribir para vosotros^^ Mil gracias por el review =)

Kurosaki-san4ever - Lamento haber tardado! Gracias por tus halagos, son especiales para mi y me hacen sentir feliz. Mil gracias, cielo, espero que esta conti te guste!

Azkaban - Querida! Has ganado tu galletita de lemon, xDD Se que vas a decir, esta condenada siempre con lo de la canela, lol, pero es que es un fetiche y cada vez que describo a Ichi-kun, su aroma es canela, xD igual que para Byakuya y Ulquiorra es menta, xDD No creo que haga a Ori llorona, no esta en mis planes, ¿pero quien sabe, si nisiquiera yo se a donde llevo esta historia, xDD Gracias por el review!

Nypsy - Imaginas bien, el novio no aparece mas. ¿para que traer ese perdedor? xD Ahh, ya aquí esta todo respondido, bueno, faltas cosas, pero eso es para la próxima! Gracias por tus reviews y support =)

Sean-Raizou - Si, Sean, otro fic! como le hago? ¡no se! pero si se que los terminare todos! Mary/Killer power! xD Pues si, al comienzo se parece a Bittersweet Symphony, pero obviamente tiene sus diferencias, y ahora estan mas claras ;) Si, soy algo bipolar con los parings, de hecho, me gustan muchísimos en Bleach, solo que el Ichihime es mi forever OTP =) Sean, ya has ganado la galletita desde hace mucho, xDD Gracias por tu review =)

Aiko1991 - Hola preciosa! que bueno verte por aquí! Gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade el capitulo =)

Otome-Nishiki- Gracias por tu review, cielo. Espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas y te siga gustando .

Himeko-lu - jaja, no, no soy tan brillante, hay muchas mejores! Solo hago lo que puedo^^ Gracias por tu fic, y si, hagamos un club contra Daike! xD Mil gracias por tu review =)

Kawaiineka - Preciosura! ¿Como estas? Me alegra mucho ver un review tuyo aquí! No te abandonare! Los ichihimes vamos juntos hasta el final! *saca espada de pirata* (no se que tiene que ver la espada, pero bueno... lol) Gracias por tus reviews! Pero una sola cosa: no comparto a Shirosaki, xDD ese bastardo de cabello blanco es mio, mio, mio! xD Mil gracias por tus reviews =)

White Lady EF - Aww, gracias por tus comentarios! Ichigo sale aquí, así que cumplí tus deseos ;) Aww, no te pongas triste, pronto subire un capitulo, no se de cual historia, pero lo haré )


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hola! Se supone que debo estar haciendo un trabajo para la universidad, pero como ya había preparado este capítulo, no contenerme a subirlo, xD No tengo mucho tiempo, asi que diré que espero que les guste y que muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! .

**DISCLAIMER:** Tite Kubo es propietario de Bleack, yo solo soy propietaria del trama lol

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Ella no estaba segura sobre el por qué habían sido enviados Sado, Ishida y ella a la Sociedad de Almas. Le inquietaba conocer el porqué Kuchiki-san los había invitado con tanta urgencia. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo malo?

Los seis jóvenes caminaban hacia la mansión Kuchiki, siendo liderados por la pequeña shinigami de cabello negro y su nakama de cabello naranja. Orihime observó como los dos tenientes bromeaban sobre algo y como la chica-ante un comentario de Ichigo- le pegó en la cabeza.

Orihime resopló. Tal y como lo viejos tiempos. Parecía ser que sus amigos no habían cambiado para nada. Y eso, de alguna manera, le dolía. Ella deseó haber pasado todo ese tiempo con ellos. Hubiese sido tan diferente su vida si ellos hubiesen estado en el mundo humano.

—Inoue, tu vienes con nosotras— sentenció Rukia, luego de pegarle una patada en el rostro a Ichigo. Orihime aguantó las risas. Kurosaki Ichigo había maldecido-como de costumbre- a Rukia y esta no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿te importaría decirnos que hay de nosotros?— fue la pregunta que le hizo Ishida a la teniente. El joven Quincy arregló sus lentes y observó fijamente a la mujer, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

—El idiota de aquí— señaló a Ichigo — irá con ustedes. Por el momento quiero irme junto a Inoue. — comentó, dejando claro que no deseaba un no como respuesta. Los dos chicos, Sado e Ishida, asintieron, y siguieron a Ichigo. Orihime pudo escuchar como Kurosaki le gritaba a Ishida cuando este comentó que le impresionaba ver que aun seguía con vida. —Idiotas— masculló Kuchiki, rodeando los ojos.

Eso comenzaba a inquietarle a Orihime. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿¡Que estaba ocurriendo! La chica siguió a Rukia y a Matsumoto hasta la mansión de la primera.

Era una casa magnifica. Ella ya lo sabía, porque había visitado-en el pasado- esa casa un par de veces. Los jardines eran amplios, cubiertos por diversas plantas, entre ellas lilas, rosas, margaritas, entre otras hermosas flores. Sus estanques estaban limpios, repletos de lirios y de pececitos de colores. Los arboles de sakura estaban cargados de sus maravillosas flores rosadas, las que caían en el suelo y formaban una adorable alfombra.

Presenciar semejante espectáculo de la naturaleza le hacía olvidar por momentos sus angustias. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, que no tenía motivo alguno para preocuparse. Además, ¿Qué podía haber pasado durante ese tiempo?

Muchas cosas. Esa fue su simple y corta respuesta. A lo mejor murió alguien. O la peor de todas, la que ella deseaba descartar con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo haber comenzado un romance entre Kuchiki y Kurosaki.

Orihime negó la cabeza, sacando de su mente esos malos pensamientos que venían a ella.

Por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, ella no se percató de cuando había ingresado a la sala de estar de la mansión. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Ya ella estaba frente a un amplio mueble, con Rukia frente a ella y Matsumoto a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— cuestionó ella, abriendo su boca por primera vez después de tantos minutos callada. Si iban a decirle algo, ¡que se lo dijeran de una vez y por todas!

—Voy a casarme. — dijo Rukia. Orihime no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Tenía una ola de sentimientos encontrados. Alegría por su amiga, la que estaba próxima a casarse y tristeza por tener una ligera sospecha de con quién ella iba a casarse. ¿Enserio? ¿Para eso la habían llamado?

¿Acaso esta era una cruel jugarreta del destino? ¿Tan mala había sido ella para recibir un castigo como ese? Primero Daike y ahora esto. Su vida realmente no podía ser peor. Orihime aguantó sus deseos de gritar por frustración y le dedico una sonrisa amable a Rukia, antes de abrir sus labios. —… ¿c-con Kurosaki-kun?— balbuceo.

Los ojos purpuras de Rukia se abrieron como platos, para mostrar su sorpresa y de alguna manera su lastima. Pero luego su rostro embozó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. — ¿Con Ichigo? ¿Bromeas? Inoue, he tenido malas noches, pero malos gustos jamás. — sentenció la pequeña teniente, provocando las risas de Matsumoto y que Orihime la viera con sorpresa.

—P-pero tú y Kurosaki-kun…— ¿Por qué no podía simplemente abrirse la tierra y tragarla viva? ¡Eso era tan vergonzoso! Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado hasta el límite, y esto provoco que las risas de Rangiku se elevaran y que Rukia se le uniera. — ¡No es gracioso!— masculló, avergonzada.

—Sí, sí lo es. Orihime-chan, ¡No todas las mujeres tienen tus mismos gustos! ¡Existimos las sensatas!—

—Y las inteligentes— le agregó Rukia al comentario de Matsumoto. La teniente de Hitsugaya asintió. Inoue deseaba realmente que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase en ese mismo instante.

—P-pero es que yo pensé que ustedes eran novios…—

— ¿Novia de Ichigo? No me hagas reír, Inoue. — comentó Rukia, rodeando los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado. Matsumoto negó la cabeza, para luego sentarse en uno de los muebles.

—La única novia de Kurosaki es esta— señalo su mano, provocando que Rukia estallase en risas y comentara un "eso fue muy cruel". Pero Orihime se había quedado callada, con su ceño fruncido. Ella no había entendido el comentario. Matsumoto suspiró, y fue hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. —Querida, parece ser que deberé darte un par de clases. ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor amiga del hombre?— la chica entrecerró sus ojos, aun sin comprender. —La mano, Orihime-chan, es la mano. —

— ¿Pero por que una mano, Matsumoto-san?— se sentía como el ser más ignorante sobre la tierra, pero realmente ella no entendía. Rukia mordió sus labios, para evitar reírse en voz alta de su inocente amiga.

—Vale, te hablare sin rodeos, quizás así entiendas. — anunció ella, cruzándose de brazos. —La mano significa masturbación. ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿O necesitas un diagrama y las indicaciones de cómo Kurosaki lo hace?— Rukia estaba segura de que Orihime iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sus mejillas, sus orejas, cuello, y estaba casi segura que el resto de su cuerpo, se volvió rojo. —Sí, lo sé. Deber ser horrible imaginárselo haciendo eso, aunque no debería ser tan malo para ti, después de todo te gusta— rió la mujer.

—¡Rangiku-san!— exclamó abochornada Orihime, cubriendo su avergonzado rostro con ambas manos. Las dos tenientes estallaron en risas ante la imagen de Inoue. Si, definitivamente seguía siendo virgen.

¿Imaginar a Kurosaki-kun desnudo? ¡Ay Kami-sama! Ya eso era mucho para su pobre corazón. Una parte de ella decía que debía ser algo magistral, y la otra le respondía a esa primera parte que era una sucia pervertida. ¿Qué había ocurrido con la antigua Orihime inocente? ¡Ella no sabía!

—Ya, dejemos a la pobre de Inoue o morirá infartada— rio Kuchiki, sentándose en el mueble que estaba frente a ellas. El rostro de Orihime continuaba teniendo ese rubor que se extendía hasta su cuello. —Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda, Inoue. Matsumoto será la dama de honor, pero necesito una madrina, y quien mejor que tu. — explicó sin rodeos la teniente.

La chica asintió. —Será un honor para mí ser la madrina de tu boda, Kuchiki-san. Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién es el novio?— sino era Kurosaki-kun, ¿Quién podía ser? Las dos mujeres la observaron como queriendo decirle "¿es enserio?", pero debido a que Orihime no añadió nada mas, Rukia tomó la palabra.

—Renji— Inoue la miró asombrada y abrió sus labios para cuestionar algo, pero la teniente le tomó la oportunidad para hablar. —Es una historia muy larga, pero luego te la contaré. — intervino Rukia.

—Abarai-kun es un buen chico. — comentó con sinceridad Orihime, con una sonrisa de lado. Rukia asintió, agradecida de su comentario y de que esta aceptara ser su madrina. — ¿y quién será el padrino y el acompañante de honor de Matsumoto-san?—

—El acompañante de honor será el idiota de Ichigo, y el padrino será mi Nii-sama. — le respondió Rukia, alegre. Orihime podía ver que Rukia irradiaba felicidad por estar a punto de casarse, y se pregunto mentalmente el por qué ella no tuvo esa misma felicidad cuando fue el momento de ella. Quizás se debía a que ella, a diferencia de Kuchiki, no se iba a casar enamorada. —Por cierto, quiero que te quedes aquí en mi casa, para que me ayudes con los preparativos de la boda. — le indicó. Orihime asintió.

—Por supuesto, Kuchiki-san. Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites. — se ofreció Orihime. Rukia le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ya lo tenía casi todo para su boda, solo faltaban los pequeños detalles, como que Ishida accediera a hacerle su vestido. Pero eso se podía arreglar.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, el grupo de amigos se había reunido en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki. Ishida había aceptado hacerle el vestido de novia a Rukia, y luego de un par de felicitaciones por parte de los recién llegados a la pareja de novios, los jóvenes se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas durante ese largo tiempo.<p>

Sin duda alguna, el tema de la fama de Orihime salió a relucir. La chica mordió sus labios con timidez y con cierta vergüenza, asintiendo a las preguntas o negando su cabeza. A ella no le agradaba la atención, y mucho menos si venía de sus amigos. Ella deseaba ser tratada como lo que ella era, simplemente Orihime Inoue.

En una ocasión, la chica se fue a servirse algo de tomar, de una de las cuatro jarras de jugos que habían colocado en una mesa los sirvientes de la familia Kuchiki. Rukia platicaba con Matsumoto e Ishida y Sado hablaba con Renji. Así que faltaba una persona. Inoue buscó con su mirada al joven que faltaba en ese grupo, y cuando se dio media vuelta, chocó con el buscado.

— ¡K-Kurosaki-kun!— exclamó, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente. Había chocado con el fuerte y musculoso pecho de Ichigo, y de forma accidental lo había tocado. Sin duda alguna el ejercicio como shinigami contribuía de manera positiva al crecimiento de los músculos del joven teniente.

—Lo lamento, Inoue. — dijo él, observándola con esos ojos chocolate que hacían que su corazón latiera como loco. Un par de mechones naranjas caían de manera uniformar sobre su ojo izquierdo, y hacían que él tuviera ese aire misterioso y altivo. ¡Y qué decir de su aroma! Tan él, tan masculino… ella deseaba acercarse más y quedarse cerca de él, percibiendo su aroma y su calor corporal. —Tienes una vida muy interesante, Inoue. — rompió el silencio él, extendiéndole una bebida a la chica.

Orihime tomó el vaso y le agradeció. —No tanto como la de ustedes, Kurosaki-kun. — comentó ella, con una sonrisa de lado. Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrándole esa que siempre le dedicaba a ella. Una sonrisa cálida y amable, y que hacían que algo en su estomago y pecho se derritiera.

—Nah, no es nada interesante, créeme. Solo un par de ataques de gillians y uno que otro arrancar. A parte del papeleo del cabrón de Shinji. Ya no es como antes. — dijo de forma desinteresada, para luego llevar a sus labios un poco de su jugo de naranja. Orihime sonrió, para luego bajar su rostro y colocar su mirada en su bebida. — ¿Y cuando cortaste tu cabello?— preguntó Kurosaki, buscando un tema para no acabar la conversación.

Inoue subió su mirada y tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus mechones. —Hace dos semanas. — indicó. Vaya, por lo visto Kurosaki-kun no era tan denso, al menos se había percatado de que se había cortado su cabello, no como Abarai-kun, quien al verla le dijo que tenía algo diferente, pero que no sabía que era.

—Te hace lucir muy bien— comentó, sorprendiendo a Orihime. Bueno, incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido. ¿Le había dicho a Inoue que su cabello le hacía ver bien? ¿Pero qué coños le había pasado? —Me refiero a que te asienta bien. Pero no vayas a creer que lo digo porque te veías mal con el cabello largo, no, no, no, con el cabello largo te veías bien también, es solo que con el cabello corto luces bien, pero eres linda de cualquier manera…— balbuceo Ichigo, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. '_Mierda, mierda, mierda_" se dijo a sí mismo. Había hecho el ridículo ante Inoue.

"_**Siempre haces el ridículo, rey. Eres un jodido payaso de quinta."**_ Dijo su hollow.

"_Tu cállate y vuelve a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de venir a joderme."_ Le espetó molesto Ichigo.

—Está bien, Kurosaki-kun, entendí lo que quisiste decir. — dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo. Oh, Kami. ¡Kurosaki-kun le había dicho que ella era bonita! Aunque bueno, eso no significaba mucho. Los hombres les dicen linda a las chicas, y eso no significa nada. — ¿Y cómo se encuentra Hollow-san?— cuestionó interesada Orihime.

Tiempo atrás, antes de que Kurosaki-kun se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas, ella había tenido la rara experiencia de conocer al Hollow de Ichigo. _Él_ le había ayudado a Kurosaki-kun a vencer un arrancar que había ido a Karakura y que estuvo a punto de matarla a ella. Ellos (si, definitivamente era un ellos) la salvaron, y desde ese momento, ella dejo de temerle a ese hollow que vivía dentro de él.

"_**Mucho mejor, teniendo en cuenta la buena vista que tengo"**_ respondió desde el mundo interior de Ichigo el hollow, haciendo señalamiento a donde él se encontraba observando. A los pechos de la joven. Orihime no utilizaba blusas pegadas a su cuerpo, debido a sus dos buenas razones, pero a pesar de utilizar blusas algo anchas, eso no significaba que su busto pasara desapercibido. Y mucho menos para alguien con la mentalidad de ese Hollow.

"_Eres un cabrón"_ le dijo Ichigo. El hollow rió, para luego negar la cabeza y sonreír de manera picara.

"_**Vamos rey, ¿acaso se te olvida algo? Yo estoy en tu mundo interior, por lo tanto, lo que tú ves es lo que veo."**_ Ichigo se sintió realmente avergonzado y decidió ignorar a su hollow, elevando su mirada hasta los ojos grises de Inoue _**"Vale, pero después no andes quejándote de no tener una buena fantasía para eliminar tu tensión y frustración sexual"**_

"_Juro que cuando salga de aquí voy a matarte" _gritó el hombre en su mundo interior, provocando las risas de su hollow.

— ¿Mi hollow?— "_igual de cabrón que siempre_" —No sé cómo clasificarlo, así que digamos que esta normal. — realmente era un dulce detalle el que ella se recordase de esa parte negativa de él. Esos simples gestos hacían que ella fuera una chica especial. Hubo un minuto de silencio, algo incomodo pero que él rompió. —Oye, Inoue. Lamento lo ocurrido con lo de la boda. Yoruichi-san nos contó sobre lo ocurrido. Lo lamento. — Orihime sonrió de manera agridulce. Le parecía agradable saber que él lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido, pero le dolía también saber que él parecía no interesarle el simple hecho de que ella iba a casarse con alguien en el mundo humano. Eso le confirmaba que para él, ella era solo una amiga.

Sin embargo, era completamente diferente a lo que ella pensaba. A Ichigo le había molestado saber que ella iba a casarse con otro hombre, ¿pero que él podía hacer? Él no tenía derecho sobre ella, y si el bastardo la había enamorado, pues solo le quedaba aceptarlo. Y si, realmente le había frustrado saber que ese cabrón la había humillado de esa manera, pero también lo agradecía, así no se casaba con un mal nacido como era ese hijo de puta de Daike.

—No es nada, Kurosaki-kun, no tienes por qué lamentarlo. — siempre tan dulce e inocente como siempre. Ichigo apostaba su vida de que Orihime ya había perdonado a ese hijo de perra. Su corazón era demasiado grande, y a veces eso era algo malo para su propio bien.

—Y apuesto a que le has perdonado. — comentó él. Ya sabía la respuesta, solo deseaba estar seguro. Inoue asintió y le sonrió de manera cálida. —Baka, siempre perdonas a todos— tal y como le decía Tatsuki, por eso ella no dudo en reír.

"_**Rey**_" llamó el hollow. Ichigo imaginó que no debía ser nada bueno lo que iba a decir su hollow, después de todo, ese tipo lo único que decía eran barbaridades. _**"Llevémosla a nuestra habitación y follemosla hasta el amanecer." **_

"_Idiota. Primero, no es 'nuestra' habitación. Es __**mi**__ habitación. Y segundo, lo que propones se le llama violación. Y yo jamás me perdonaría si tu llegases a hacerle algo así a Inoue."_ Le gritó Ichigo, enojado.

"_**Quizás tu no me perdones, pero ella si lo hará"**_ se rió el hollow, provocando que Ichigo respondiera con un 'Tch'

—Pero Kurosaki-kun, es malo tener odio o rencor. Es mejor perdonar. — le dijo ella con seriedad, para luego unir sus labios de una manera adorable. Ichigo le sonrió, como tonto-o ese fue la definición que le dio Rukia a esa sonrisa-, para luego llevar su mano a su cabeza.

—Probablemente, Inoue. — fue lo único que le respondió.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, y con ella el cansancio de todos. Ishida y Sado iban a quedarse en las habitaciones que le correspondían a los miembros de la quinta división, junto a Ichigo, mientras que Orihime pasaría esas semanas en la mansión de los Kuchiki.<p>

Rukia le había ordenado a preparar una cómoda habitación, que contenida un futon, un cambiador y un cuarto de baño, aparte de otros elementos básicos de una habitación. La tranquilidad del lugar la hacía sentir como en su casa. Se cambió sus ropas por una de sus pijamas de pantalón y de camisa y se acostó en el futon.

Por una muy extraña razón, ella no podía dormir. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama y nada. Recordó que su hermano solía cantarle en las noches, y aun recordando la dulce y suave voz de su hermano, no pudo conciliar el sueño. ¿El truco de contar ovejas? ¡Ya iba por la cuatrocientos cincuenta, y nada!

Se puso de pie, y se colocó las medias para estar dentro de la casa. No estaba segura si estaba prohibido caminar por la noche en esa casa, pero decidió tomarse el riesgo, a ver si un poco de aire fresco la hacía dormir.

Caminó con sigilo, evitando tropezar o provocar cualquier ruido que fuera a despertar a algún miembro de la casa. Encontró la puerta hacía el jardín trasero, y con delicadeza la abrió. Una fresca ráfaga de viento revolcó sus cabellos, y movió las cortinas de la puerta. Cerró esta tras de ella y caminó por el extenso jardín de los Kuchiki. El agua que recorría los estanques la hacía sentir paz, de la misma manera que ver los pececillos de colores nadar en ellos.

Se arrodilló junto a uno de los estanques y con naturalidad, llevó uno de sus dedos a este, moviendo las aguas y provocando que los peces huyeran por instantes. Al ver que el dedo de la chica no era peligroso, se acercaron con sigilo hasta el.

Ella rió levemente, antes de observar como varios pétalos de sakura caía sobre el estanque. Subió su mirada y se encontró con uno de los arboles de sakura que allí habían, solo que este era mucho más hermoso que el resto, aparte de tener una serie de lámparas de papel regadas en el. Las lámparas estaban encendidas, y eran de diversos colores. Rosados, amarrillos, azules y verdes, eran los colores que más se veían.

Bajo la sombra del árbol se encontraba una banca, muy bien cuidada. Alrededor de esta habían mas plantas, lirios, lilas, flores de loto, tulipanes y otras hermosas flores. Todas rodeaban al árbol de sakura, y por ende estaban cerca de la banca. Sobre esta, había un sinfín de lámparas de papel.

Orihime no recordó haber visto ese hermoso lugar. Cuando ella había ido a la Sociedad de Almas y se había quedado con Rukia, ellas habían estado en la mansión Kuchiki, mas sin embargo ella no recordaba ver ese lugar.

—Hermoso— murmuró para sí, mientras sus dedos acariciaban una de las plantas que allí estaban. Varios pétalos de sakura se habían enredado en sus cabellos cortos y naranjas, y como no le molestaban, los dejo allí. —Eres el árbol de sakura más hermoso que he visto— volvió a murmurar la joven.

—Hisana lo sembró. Lamentablemente no lo vio crecer. — la elegante voz de un hombre la hizo voltearse. Tras de ella, el capitán de la sexta división la observaba. Kuchiki Byakuya estaba vestido con un kimono azul oscuro, uno para dormir-dedujo Inoue- después de todo, ella dudaba que el elegante capitán utilizara un kimono que se ajustaba a su fuerte cuerpo. Aparte de eso, su cabello como el ébano no poseía los keinseikan que por lo general adornaban su largo cabello, sino que este caía libremente sobre su rostro. El capitán lucía mucho más joven y menos aterrador (si, él en varias ocasiones le provocaba miedo, por esa actitud tan hosca y fría).

—E-esa fue su esposa, ¿cierto, Kuchiki-sama?— preguntó con timidez ella. No estaba segura si el tema de la fallecida esposa de Byakuya lo iba a ser enojar, así que se preparó para una mirada de enojo o un grito de cólera. Sorpresivamente nada de eso llegó.

—Sí. Hisana era la hermana mayor de Rukia, pero supongo que has de saber eso ya, Inoue Orihime. — respondió él de manera educada, aunque aun mostrando ese tono elegante tan Kuchiki. La chica asintió.

—Kuchiki-san me contó algo sobre Hisana-sama. — En realidad Rukia solo le había contado pequeños detalles sobre su fallecida hermana. Le había dicho que era hermosa, amigable y bondadosa, que fue la esposa de Byakuya y que murió muy joven. Aparte de que no podía tener bebes. —Es muy lamentable que no haya visto el fruto de su trabajo— añadió ella, observando el hermoso árbol. Byakuya asintió.

—Es por eso que he procurado que reciba un buen cuidado. — comentó el capitán, deteniéndose a un lado de Orihime, para observar el árbol de su fallecida esposa. Hisana amaba los arboles de sakura, y también sus flores rosadas. Amaba caminar por el jardín y sembrar nuevas plantas. Pero ese árbol había sido su sueño. De la misma manera que habían intentado tener hijos y no pudieron, ella había intentado sembrar un árbol de sakura, pero nunca germinaban. Su gran alegría fue que luego de meses y meses de intento, la semilla de ese árbol geminó. Los regaba a diario e incluso él la había sorprendido en más de una ocasión hablando con el. Al año, cuando ese árbol medía un par de pies, Hisana falleció. Ese árbol era lo único-aparte de Rukia- que le hacían recordar a su amada esposa.

—Y no dudo que lo haya recibido, luce esplendido. Es el árbol más hermoso que he visto. — comentó con cierta alegría Orihime. Por lo general ella tenía problemas para platicar con los chicos, pero por otra extraña razón (si, era bastante extraño todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor), ella se sentía bastante cómoda con ese frío y serio capitán.

—Eres la primera persona-aparte del jardinero- que lo cree de esa manera. — ni siquiera Rukia pensaba que ese árbol era especial. Claro, ella lo respetaba por ser un tributo a su hermana, pero él estaba cien por ciento seguro que su hermana menor lo veía como un simple árbol de tributo a un fallecido, no como lo que realmente era.

—Creo que las personas no se esfuerzan por entenderlo. Cuando miras al árbol, se puede percibir el amor y el esfuerzo colocado por la persona que lo sembró. Lo especial no lo hace lo hermoso que es, o todas sus lámparas de colores o las plantas a su alrededor. Lo que lo hace especial es el percibir el amor de su propietaria, que aun estando fallecida, continua en cada una de sus raíces y hojas. — las palabras de esa chica lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Ella era solamente una humana de veintidós años, y aun así podía expresarse como si tuviera trescientos años de sabiduría.

Sin duda alguna, esa chica era bastante peculiar. Y desde luego, a él le agradaban las peculiaridades.

* * *

><p><strong> review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA****: Comentarios y pensamientos para ADULTOS. Contiene OOC. Si no te gusta leer OOC ni Temas ADULTOS, favor de abstenerse a leer. Lo he advertido.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

—No me gusta. — sentenció Rukia, cruzándose de brazos y negando la cabeza. —Por Kami, ¿piensan que voy a llevar una cosa como esta en el día de mi boda?— La empleada de la floristería suspiró y con cierta frustración tomó el ramo de margaritas y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde tenían el resto de las flores y arreglos.

Sí, Kuchiki Rukia era toda una novia trol. Llevaba cerca de dos horas y media en ese establecimiento y aun no decidía cual era el arreglo que le había conquistado y que tendría el honor de decorar su boda.

—No era tan malo— dijo Orihime, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una rosa blanca. La chica había recorrido todo el jardín de la floristería, donde tenían los sembradíos de flores. A ella le habían fascinado todas y estaba segura de que si hubiese sido su boda, ella no hubiese sabido por cual decidirse.

—No, era fatal. Aparte de que el amarrillo no me gusta. — suspiró Rukia, sintiéndose irritada. Claro, no era por la compañía de Orihime, sino por el mal gusto de las empleadas. —Joder, ¡que les estoy pagando para que hagan un buen trabajo! Y no, me traen lo peor de lo peor. ¡Eso se llama ineptitud!— gritó la Kuchiki a los cuatro vientos, provocando que Inoue mordiera sus labios con lastima hacia las empleadas.

—Kuchiki-sama, bienvenida a la floristería…

— ¿Bienvenida? ¿Luego de dos horas y media? ¿Pero qué diablos?— interrumpió Rukia al manejador del establecimiento, que sonrió abochornado, antes de llevar su mano a su cabello y respirar hondamente. —Sus empleados tienen un gusto horrible en los arreglos. ¿Acaso no pueden entender que deseo algo 'simple, pero elaborado; sencillo, pero estrambótico'? ¿Acaso es tan difícil, eh?— le gritó la joven novia irritada.

Definitivamente el estrés estaba sacando lo peor de la teniente.

El hombre sonrió con timidez. —Creo que ahí está el problema, K-Kuchiki-sama. ¿A qué se refiere con algo simple, pero elaborado y con algo sencillo, pero estrambótico?— joder, esa mujer definitivamente estaba demente. ¿Cómo le pedía un arreglo, si ni siquiera tenía una puta idea de lo que deseaba?

Rukia le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Inoue la interrumpió, sonriendo de forma agradable y comprensiva. —Ahh, creo que Rukia-chan lo que desea es algo original. Algo fresco y cautivante, pero original. — murmuró. El hombre observó a la teniente, quien asintió a las palabras de su madrina.

—Veré que puedo hacer— dicho esto, el hombre dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a las dos chicas a solas. Rukia suspiró, antes de sentarse en una silla que estaba vacía, recostando su delgado y pequeño cuerpo de este, soplando uno de los mechones de negros de su cabello.

—Creo que soy un verdadero ogro, ¿huh?— comentó, observando el techo de la floristería. Ella solo deseaba que la boda de Renji y ella fuera algo inolvidable. Algo sencillamente hermoso y que todos recordaran con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Pero ninguno de esos cabrones empleados podía entenderlo!

—No, Rukia-chan, no eres un ogro. Es solo que te encuentras con una gran tensión y quieres que todo salga bien. Eso es normal entre las novias. — le sonrió Orihime, sentándose en la silla a un lado de la de Rukia. Kuchiki mordió sus labios, antes de voltearse hacia la joven madrina.

— ¿Tú sentiste lo mismo cuando preparabas tu boda?— no estaba segura si era o no era un buen tema. No deseaba herir emocionalmente a Inoue con un tema como ese, pero tenía curiosidad. Para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió y luego recostó su cuerpo de la silla y negó la cabeza.

—No, no estaba de esa manera— Orihime observó la rosa blanca que tenía entre sus dedos. Era tan hermosa y pura. —Pero creo que era porque realmente no me ilusionaba ni estaba cien por ciento segura de esa unión— "_aparte de que jamás amé al novio_" añadió mentalmente Inoue.

— ¿No lo estabas? ¿Y por qué ibas a casarte entonces?— preguntó Kuchiki, con curiosidad en su voz. Eso era raro, cuando una mujer se iba a casar era porque estaba cien por ciento segura y porque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era por esas mismas razones que llegaba el estrés, el insomnio, el mal carácter,…en fin, todo lo que podía convertir a una mujer en un ogro.

Orihime suspiró, antes de ladea su rostro, para observar el de su amiga. —No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, Rukia-chan— murmuró. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Sus razones eran bastante obvias. Primero, porque no amaba a Daike; segundo, porque él la había dejado plantada; tercero, porque no deseaba quedarse sola por toda su vida; y cuarto, porque ella estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo. Antes de que Kuchiki volviese a preguntar alguna otra cosa, Inoue se colocó de pie. —Tengo una idea de una flor que te encantará. —

—O-Orihime…— balbuceó Rukia, al ver como la chica corría hacia el jardín de la floristería. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

><p>La chica corrió por los extensos jardines cubiertos de miles y miles de flores de todos los colores imaginables. El aroma era sencillamente adorable. Era fresco y único. Simplemente a ella le encantaba ese lugar y si pudiese tener una casa simple, ella la adornaría con muchísimas flores, para que asi ese aroma tan encantador, se impregnara a la casa.<p>

Pero ya ella tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

"_Ahh, que tonta. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?"_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras buscaba entre las flores la indicada. "_Original y fresca. Sencilla pero hermosa. ¡Lilas!" _sonrió de manera radiante mientras tomaba un ramo de las hermosas lilas. Esas tenían que ser las indicadas. El color le hacía juego a los hermosos ojos de Kuchiki, y el aroma impregnaría los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki y ella estaba segura de que a los invitados no iba a molestarles para nada.

Definitivamente las lilas eran las flores correctas para la boda entre Renji-kun y Rukia-chan. Se aplaudió mentalmente, mientras volvía a correr hacia donde se encontraban las oficinas de la floristería. El ruedo del kimono rosado que Rukia le había regalado (ella se había negado a aceptarlo, pero la joven le dijo que si no lo hacía, iba a sentirse muy ofendida) se movía a causa de la brisa y de sus movimientos. Su tela era fina y fresca, aparte de ser delgada y ajustarse muy bien a sus curvas femeninas. No poseía un escote como el de Matsumoto-san, sino que la hacía ver realmente adorable en el. Y le favorecía bastante.

La chica entró con una flamante sonrisa a la oficina, donde el manejador trataba de convencer a Rukia con que aceptara los girasoles como una buena opción para su boda. — ¡Maldita sea, que dije que el amarrillo no me gusta! No puedo combinar el obi de mi vestido con el amarrillo, porque ese color me hace ver demacrada. Y no voy a verme como una muerta en mi boda. — chilló la pequeña mujer, indignada.

—Yo creo que la mejor opción para ti son las lilas, Rukia-chan— Orihime le entregó el ramo de flores a la joven, quien lo escrutó sin emoción alguna en su rostro. —Creo que hacen juego con tus ojos y…

—Renji me regaló la primera vez una decena de estas…dijo que hacían juego con mis ojos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?— la joven sonrió —Arigatou, Orihime. — Inoue asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su joven amiga, que luego se volteó molesta al empleado — ¡Pero cómo pueden ser tan ineptos! Tiene que venir mi amiga del mundo humano para seleccionar las mejores flores. ¿Pero cuál es el requisito para trabajar aquí? ¿Ser inepto e idiota? Quiero que las lilas estén frescas para mi boda. — Ordenó ella —Sino, le diré a mi Nii-sama y él no estará muy feliz con ello— el empleado tragó seco, antes de asentir una y otra vez de manera nerviosa, buscando un papel para anotar el pedido.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. Obtenía lo que quería con tan solo mencionar a su Nii-sama. Orihime, por otro lado, no entendía el por qué el nerviosismo del hombre. Hasta lo que había podido presenciar durante esos dos días en la mansión Kuchiki era que Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre amable. ¿O era solo con ella?

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo observó con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro a Orihime, mientras reía junto a Rukia. Las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en la plaza en medio del mercado del Rukongai. Aparentemente Rukia había hecho un comentario, lo que provocó que Inoue comenzara a reírse. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas, mientras que su cabello corto se movía a causa del viento.<p>

Sus risas eran como los sonidos de las aves en las mañanas, suaves y melodiosas. Sus ojos grises estaban entreabiertos, provocando que sus pestañas negras y largas rozaran sus mejillas. Sus labios rosados y pequeños (aparte de ser carnosos, demasiado carnosos y atrayentes) se encontraban entreabiertos, dejando al descubierto su lengua. Unos pequeños hoyuelos se habían formado en las comisuras de sus labios.

Kurosaki Ichigo tenía que admitir que ella se veía adorable. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era algo que iba más allá. Ella era hermosa… ¿pero desde cuando él iba por ahí pensando que una de sus nakamas era hermosa? Bien, él sí admitía que Orihime era bonita, de hecho él se lo había dicho, pero eso no significaba que él debía estar observándola como un jodido pervertido y pensando sobre cuán hermosa era ella.

"_**Admítelo rey, te gusta la princesa"**_ la voz de su hollow resonó en su interior, provocando que el maldijera por lo bajo _**"No tiene nada de malo admitir que quieres recorrer ese blanquecino y atrayente cuello con tu lengua y escucharla gemir tu nombre en un viaje de puro e intenso placer. Imagina recorrer con tus dedos sus curvas, y observar sus ojos grises tornarse oscuros debido a la lujuria y al placer…"**_ las mejillas de Ichigo se ruborizaron. Él aclaró su garganta y controló el creciente rubor en sus mejillas y cuello.

"_Vaya, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto poeta, hollow?"_ cuestionó, tratando de sonar desinteresado. El hollow rio por lo bajo. Orihime rió nuevamente. Sus labios se encontraban abiertos, debido a que ella sonreía de forma supernova, mostrando sus dientes perlados y su pequeña y rosada lengua.

El hollow volvió a reír _**"Imagina lo que esa lengua puede hacer."**_ La imagen de la inocente chica de rodillas ante él y con su lengua recorriendo su parte noble le hizo negar la cabeza abochornado. Por el amor a Kami, Orihime era una chica inocente, era su amiga y él debía fungir como un hermano mayor ante ella _**"…no eres su hermano, baka. Y si lo fueras, no estaría nada mal el incesto"**_

"_Jodete y deja de molestarme con tus perversiones. Inoue es mi nakama y le debo respeto. Ella está pasando por un proceso de separación y debe estar herida emocionalmente…_

"_**Con más razón, rey. Puedes follarla sin necesidad de relacionarte emocionalmente con ella. De seguro ya no es virgen, así que sería como un rollo de una noche"**_ tentó el hollow, con cierta lujuria en su voz _**"piénsalo rey, todos ganan con esa opción"**_ sus risas se escucharon por todo el mundo interior del shinigami, para luego desvanecerse.

"_Púdrete"_ maldijo Ichigo, aun observando a la joven chica reír y conversar con Rukia.

— ¡Oi, ¿necesitas un babero?— cuestionó Renji, sonriendo de forma burlona. Kurosaki lo miró confuso, antes de que el teniente riera una vez más. —No dejas de mirar a Orihime-chan. Parece que la ves como un dulce caramelo. Joder, sería un milagro que no te endurezcas con tan sol…

—Cállate la jodida boca, pervertido— gritó Ichigo, con sus orejas rojas y su rostro denotando su furia. Rukia y Orihime les miraron con asombro y curiosidad, igual que un par de personas que caminaban por el lugar. —No es nada, maldita sea, no es nada. ¡Vuelvan a sus trabajos!— ordenó a un par de comerciantes que le habían mirado con intriga. No hay que explicar que después de ese grito, todos volvieron a sus trabajos, evitando a toda costa la mirada con el shinigami de cabello naranja.

Abarai continuaba riéndose, observando a su furioso compañero —Vale, vale, lo lamento. No sabía que ese tema tuyo era tan privado— bromeo, negando la cabeza, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Idiota— masculló Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos y obligándose a mantener su vista clavada en cualquier cosa que no fuera en Inoue. Pero él no podía. Ella era como un imán para su mirada y eso le jodía. Le hacía sentir débil e idiota. Él no podía negar los argumentos de su compañero porque eran ciertos. Él la observaba como si de un dulce chocolate se tratase.

Joder, sí, sí y sí. ¡Lo admitía! Deseaba recorrer con besos, lengüetazos y mordiscos ese cuello de porcelana. Imaginaba sus manos enredadas en su cabello corto, mientras que su lengua se introducía en la pequeña boca de ella, demandándolo todo. Deseaba embestirla una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus piernas estuvieran débiles y su garganta y labios no pudieran gritar mas de placer. Deseaba ver esos ojos grises tiñéndose de lujuria y placer, mientras que sus labios se abrían única y exclusivamente para recibir su lengua y gemir su nombre una y otra y otra vez. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…hasta que el orgasmo recorriera su cuerpo sudoroso y agotado.

Mierda, ahora sí que se había cumplido el sucio pensamiento de Renji. Su impertinente miembro se había endurecido con tan solo imaginar a su nakama de esa forma. Joder, era su nakama, la chica más inocente y amigable de la escuela, la misma que era adorada por los chicos e imitada por las chicas, la misma que él había jurado proteger y por la que había ido a Hueco Mundo. Ella era su amiga. Y esos sucios pensamientos no estaban bien.

Por su bien y el de ella, él debía mantenerse al margen.

"_Lo siento, Inoue. Es por tu bien"_

* * *

><p>Orihime se movió con cierta gracia por la amplia cocina Kuchiki. Rukia y ella, sintiéndose aburridas, decidieron invertir su tiempo en hornear un pastel. Inoue se sentía tan feliz al saber que ahora compartía una gran amistad con la pequeña shinigami. Ellas, desde luego, habían sido amigas, pero ahora era diferente. Ellas eran como hermanas.<p>

—Nunca he preparado uno de estos. Suelo pedírselo a los sirvientes— confesó Rukia, tomando un par de huevos de una de las neveras de la mansión. Ese era el único articulo "moderno" de la mansión, por que el resto era rustico y antiguo.

—Yo lo he preparado ciento de veces— respondió Inoue, sacando la harina y la azúcar de la alacena —pero las veces que lo he hecho, he tenido mis equipos eléctricos— añadió, observando el enorme fogón y los envases de metal y las cucharas. Tendrían que hacer como en los tiempos antiguos. —Pero supongo que será divertido— se encogió de hombros, colocando todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Una deliciosa tarta de chocolate. Era mucho más fácil cuando se hacía con los utensilios modernos.

— ¿Y cómo mido cuanto es un cuarto?— cuestionó Rukia, observando las instrucciones escritas por Orihime. La chica de cabello naranja se detuvo un instante, tratando de pensar la forma de medir las cantidades sin sus cucharas para medir.

—Pues…este…no lo sé, pero creo que debe ser más que un medio… ¿o es menos? ¡Ahh, no recuerdo!— exclamó sorprendida, observando el contenedor. Rukia se encogió de brazos y echó toda la cantidad de la levadura en la mezcla.

—Dicen que más es mejor, ¿no?—

Toda la mesa de los Kuchiki estaba repleta de cosas. Cascaras de huevos, harina, azúcar, vainilla, polvo de chocolate regado en el suelo y en la mesa. Incluso las cocineras poseían harina en su cabello y rostros. Lo que estaban mezclando (fuera lo que fuera esa cosa) se veía realmente grotesca y poseía un aroma asqueroso.

—Yo creo que mejor hacemos otro— comentó Inoue. Las dos chicas limpiaron el envase y volvieron a mezclar las harinas.

— ¿Qué están hac…— las palabras de Kuchiki Byakuya fueron cortadas de momento, mientras que los ojos purpuras de Rukia se abrían como platos y el corazón de Inoue daba un vuelco.

Orihime se había asustado ante la aparición de Kuchiki-sama, y había movido con brusquedad el envase de harinas, provocando que una considerable cantidad del polvo (mitad blanco y mitad achocolatado, debido a que ella se encontraba mezclando estos dos en ese momento) fuera a parar en el capitán Kuchiki.

Hubo un silencio tortuoso. Rukia no podía hablar. Su hermano estaba cubierto por la mezcla del pastel. —N-N-Nii-S-S-Sama…— su voz estaba temblorosa, igual que su pequeño cuerpo.

—L-Lo lamento mucho, K-Kuchiki-sama, juro que j-jamás volverá a suceder…l-l-lo lamento…—_"Oh Kami, ¿su Zampakuto dolerá demasiado?" _la chica tragó seco, esperando el gran regaño del capitán Kuchiki.

Para sorpresa de ambas, el siempre serio ahogó una risa, dibujando una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la mezcla de que estaba pegada a su rostro y luego lambió esta. —Necesita algo más de azúcar— dijo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejando a ambas chicas paralizadas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿No había regaño? ¿Las había dejado sin matarlas? Orihime no podía creer su suerte. Ella había platicado un par de veces con el capitán y siempre lo había encontrado amable, aunque serio y nunca sonreía. Todos sus sirvientes le tenían miedo y… pues realmente ella esperaba un gran regaño por parte de él. —Estamos vivas— murmuró Orihime, observando la puerta por donde el capitán Kuchiki se había marchado.

Rukia no podía moverse. Su hermano…su hermano… ¡se había reído y había sonreído! Un gran sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Ella jamás había visto a su hermano sonreír, y realmente se veía apuesto haciéndolo. Si las demás shinigamis lo vieran…Kami, tendría que mudarse del seireitei para evitar ser violado.

Pero Kami…él se había reído. ¡Él había sonreído y no había dicho nada! No había sangre, miradas llenas de furia, gritos, reatsiu aplastantes…nada. Solo un 'le falta azúcar'… Eso sólo podía significa algo…

—¡Nii-sama está enamorado!—

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Buenas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo si! Pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic... espero que les guste! No hay mucho que comentar, así que gracias a todos los que dejaron un review!

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece la idea.

**SUMMARY:** ¡Nii sama está enamorado!

review?


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: ¡GENTE! ¡Espero que estén bien! La última vez que actualice este fic fue en mayo del 2012 y ahora me doy cuenta que este fic va para 2 años en hiatus... OMFG! por eso les PIDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ PERDÓN! **

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, ya hace mucho tiempo que Orihime habría salido, Grimmjow habría pateado un par de culos e Ichigo ya tendría su pelea -.-**

**THE NEW BEGINNING**

**IV**

Sentada en medio de los jardines de su hogar, Rukia Kuchiki pensaba. No era para nada inusual encontrar a la joven teniente sentada en los hermosos jardines de los Kuchiki; desde que vivía en la mansión solía esconderse a pensar en ellos. Ella prefería la tranquilidad que le proporcionaban para encontrarse con ella misma o, en ocasiones, con el espíritu de su Zanpakutō.

En esos instantes, ella se encontraba con su vista fija en las hermosas violetas que estaban a su alrededor.

"_¿Quién puede ser?"_ se cuestionó a sí misma, tomando entre sus dedos una flor. Frunció el ceño, antes de levantar su vista y mirar hacia la mansión que se hallaba al otro lado. Llevaba más de tres horas en ese mismo lugar, pensando en quien era la mujer que estaba provocando que su Nii-sama actuara extraño.

Kuchiki Byakuya no era la persona más amable del mundo, mucho menos la más sonriente… él ni siquiera era un hombre de mañanas, no obstante, esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano. Rukia había observado con gran asombro la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios del hombre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Ella no tenía ni una mínima idea! ¡Lo único de lo que ella estaba cien por ciento segura —al punto de apostar su cabeza por ello— era que su Nii-sama definitivamente estaba enamorado! La última vez que había visto la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano habían sido días antes de que su hermana falleciera. Desde ese entonces, él jamás había vuelto a sonreír.

Hasta ahora.

Ella no estaba celosa —¡claro que no! ¡Ella lo único que deseaba era el bienestar y la felicidad de su adorado Nii-sama!— ella simplemente estaba curiosa. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Mordió su labio inferior antes de suspirar. Se había dado a la tarea de hacer un listado mental de todas las solteras del Seireitei y eran demasiadas; mucho más de lo que su mente podía contar.

—Hasta que te encuentro— dijo Renji, sentándose a su lado. —Te estuve buscando por todos lados, hasta que una de las sirvientas me dijo que estabas en los jardines— El joven teniente abrazó a Rukia de lado y besó su frente con ternura; ella sonrió. —¿En qué piensas?— cuestionó realmente interesado, antes de recostarse del árbol que estaba tras de ellos.

Rukia dudó unos instantes, antes de voltearse hacia él. —Júrame que no le dirás nadie, ni siquiera a Nii-sama— Renji arqueó una de sus cejas, antes de asentir y hacerse una señal con sus dedos en su pecho. Una promesa de shinigami.

—Lo juro—

Ella suspiró, antes de arrancar con sus dedos una flor que estaba por allí. —Creo que Nii-sama está enamorado— Rukia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante la tos repentina de Renji. —¡No es una broma, joder!—

Renji ahogó sus deseos de reírse, tosiendo. ¿Su taicho enamorado? ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto, por cierto! —Lo siento, pero carajo, Rukia, tienes que concederme que es algo extremadamente gracioso— Ante la mueca de su novia, el tosió nuevamente, ahogando nuevamente sus risas.

Rukia humedeció sus labios, antes de negar la cabeza. —Creo que fue un error en decírtelo. Nunca tomas las cosas con seriedad— murmuró ella, colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda a Renji, quien la observó dolido. "_Idiota_" se dijo a sí mismo.

Él se puso de pie de forma inmediata, tomándola del brazo y acercándola hacia él, abrazándola. Ella no hizo ningún tipo de gesto por querer soltarse de su abrazo. —Lo lamento— masculló, sintiéndose con un gran idiota por no tomar con seriedad lo que ella estaba diciéndole. La soltó y la miró directamente a sus ojos azules. —A ver, ¿qué te hace pensar que Kuchiki-taicho está "enamorado"?— preguntó, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos en señal de las comillas. La realidad era que imaginarse a un Byakuya enamorado se le antojaba extremadamente gracioso; algo que deseaba gritar por todo el seireitei pero que no haría por su promesa a Rukia… además de que ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

La joven teniente volvió a sentarse, antes de suspirar. —Lo he visto muy relajado en estos días, además de que mantiene una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro— Renji arqueó una ceja, incapaz de imaginarse al siempre-serio-recto-y-noble- Byakuya Kuchiki. Debía admitir que la imagen le provocaba escalofríos.

—Eso que dices y el hecho de que "esté enamorado" me hace sentido. ¿Qué tiene que ver una con la otra?— Rukia lo miró con una cara que insinuaba _"tienes que estarme jodiendo, no puedes ser tan denso_" a lo que él simplemente respondió con un inocente — ¿Qué?—

— ¿Llevas años trabajando con Nii-sama y ni siquiera sabes cómo es él? Renji, Nii-sama no es de ésta forma… al menos no en la normalidad. Ni siquiera conmigo es de esa forma.— La teniente se cruzó de brazos, antes de negar la cabeza.

Renji se sujetó el hueso de su nariz, antes de asentir. —Vale, te concedo que eso que me dices es extraño –extremadamente extraño- pero eso no quiere decir que Kuchiki-taicho este enamorado, Rukia. Puede ser por otras cosas, ¿sabes? Quizás ha descubierto una habilidad nueva en su Zanpakutō, o quizás sabe que va a ser ascendido… —El joven se llevó su mano a su boca, cubriéndola.

— ¿Va a ser qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?—

—De nada, es sólo una suposición— mintió con tanta naturalidad que Rukia lo creyó. La realidad era que —según le había contado Matsumoto e Hisagi que lo escucharon de un miembro de la división Uno— la división Zero había solicitado a un nuevo miembro, pidiéndole al Capitán General que sometiera los nombres de las personas a las que él considerara como adecuados. El nombre de Byakuya Kuchiki, junto con el de otros capitanes y tenientes, había salido a relucir. Por supuesto, Renji no le diría nada a Rukia porque no deseaba preocuparle por el momento. Él conocía cuánto ella adoraba a su hermano, y él sabía muy bien cuanto ella sufriría si él partía hacia la división Zero. —De todos modos, Rukia, como te dije hace poco, no veo el por qué debe ser que está enamorado. Puede haber muchas otras cosas por las cuales ser feliz—

Rukia negó la cabeza. —No, Renji, no entiendes. La última vez que vi a mi Nii-sama de esta forma fue días antes de que Hisana-nee muriera. Él era de ésta forma cuando Hisana-nee estaba viva. Él quería demasiado a Nee-chan…— Renji pasó una de sus grandes manos por la espalda de Rukia, reconfortándola.

Él asintió. —Pero, si fuera de ésta forma, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? Quizás una nueva experiencia amorosa lo ayude, ¿no? Así no estará solo…—

—Él no está solo. Yo estoy con él— argumentó Rukia, con cierto enojo en su voz.

—Lo sé, Rukia, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que todo hombre necesita a una compañera con la que charlar en las noches, con la cual pueda hablar de la vida… del futuro.— Rukia asintió, a regañadientes. —No estés celosa—

—No lo estoy— se defendió la mujer, negando la cabeza. —No lo estoy, Renji. Lo juro. Yo sólo me siento preocupada…— cuando Renji arqueó una de sus cejas tatuadas, ella continuó. —Sólo me preocupa que vuelvan a romper su corazón, Renji. Nii-sama –aun cuando nunca quiso admitirlo- sufrió demasiado la muerte de Hisana-nee. Él nunca ha sido una persona sonriente, sin embargo, con ella él siempre poseía esa pequeña sonrisa… cuando ella murió todo eso desapareció.— Rukia suspiró. —Yo no quiero que él vuelva a sufrir, Renji. Yo no quiero ser testigo de es nuevamente— murmuró, mordiendo sus labios. Respiró hondo, evitando que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia. Ella no lloraría.

Renji abrazó a Rukia, besando su frente. —Entonces, nuestro trabajo será que eso no suceda, ¿ehh?— La teniente lo miró con duda, antes de sonreír ampliamente. El corazón de Renji dio un vuelco al verla sonreír, "_Kami, es tan hermosa,_" pensó con alegría. Él no podía creer su suerte… él iba a casarse con ella… ¡ella había respondido a su amor! Él haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla sonreír siempre. No importaba que pasara en el mundo, él siempre la haría sonreír.

—Eso suena como un plan— comentó ella, con sus ojos azules brillando de alegría. —Pero primero debemos hacer una lista de las chicas que creamos…—Renji ni siquiera la escuchaba, él simplemente se dignó el asentir y seguirla hacia la mansión, sintiéndose como el hombre más dichoso en la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p>Orihime caminó por el Rukongai, apreciando con su mirada todas las calles. Había cientos de miles de personas por allí, riendo, hablando o simplemente caminando sin destino fijo. Como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Estaba aburrida de estar en la mansión, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta y distraer su mente. Y no podía negar que había sido una grandiosa idea.<p>

En las calles de Tokio ella era perseguida y muchas veces hostigada por la prensa y fanáticos pidiéndole autógrafos o fotos, pero allí… allí era un alma más. Y eso le encantaba. Tener el tiempo de apreciar el cielo, de sentir la brisa en su rostro, de ver a los niños correr y reír… vivir allí no se veía tan mal.

Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de las murallas del Seireitei y comenzó a internarse más al interior del Rukongai, ella se dio cuenta de por qué esas zonas no eran visitadas por los shinigamis. Eran zonas muy peligrosas. Allí no había ningún tipo de ley, sino que el más fuerte sobrevivía en la zona. En más de una ocasión ella utilizó sus Shun Shun Rikkas para apartar hombres inescrupulosos que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella ya no era la misma chica inocente que no poseía la fuerza para defenderse a sí misma. Orihime había decidido hacía mucho a no ser un estorbo en la vida de sus amigos. Ella podía protegerse a sí misma y en esos instantes lo había demostrado.

—Pequeña perra— gritó un hombre cuando ella lo hizo retroceder con su escudo. Los otros tres hombres, al ver el brillo del escudo, corrieron asustados. El hombre que estaba en el suelo, el mismo que le había gritado, se levantó cojeando y salió corriendo, no sin antes gritarle otras obscenidades más.

—Le dije que no se acercara— murmuró Orihime, desvaneciendo su escudo. Cuando los cuatro hombres se habían acercado hacia ella, ella les había advertido que no se acercaran. Se los había repetido varias veces, sin embargo, ninguno le hizo caso. Ella no los lastimo, sólo los hizo retroceder con su escudo. Las personas de ése área no entendían ni conocían acerca de poderes o reiatsu, por eso era tan fácil que ellos se asustaran al ver algo fuera de lo normal. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían visto a un shinigami en su vida.

Inoue continúo caminando, observando los callejones. En una de las calles, ella encontró un sucio edificio, cuyas puertas y ventanas estaban tan viejas que estaban a punto de caerse. Con curiosidad, se acercó a una de las ventanas y observó el interior del edificio. Para su sorpresa, el lugar era un orfanato, donde más de veinte niños sin padres residían junto a tres mujeres que los cuidaban. Al ver su sombra en la ventana, un de las mujeres –la más anciana- abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Orihime saludó a las otras dos mujeres, quienes hicieron una ligera inclinación con su cabeza. Las tres mujeres utilizaban vestidos tan sucios y harapientos, que Orihime se imaginó que esas ropas debían ser muy viejas. El Rukongai era un lugar muy pobre, sin embargo, ella jamás imaginó que hallaría tanta pobreza y miseria en el lugar.

Caminó por los sucios pasillos del edificio hasta encontrarse con el jardín interior de este. Cuando ella entró, cuarenta pares de ojos la miraron con detenimiento. Los niños debían tener entre un año a once años, o quizás tenían más edad, pero debido a su falta de nutrición se veían menores. No había ninguno que no tuviera una figura escuálida, enfermiza. Una niña con mejillas sucias y con una muñeca de trapo que antes era blanca y ahora estaba negra por la tierra, se acercó a ella con paso lento. Inoue se arrodilló frente a ella y le sonrió. La niña no debía tener más de cinco años, su cabello negro le caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojitos color miel eran tan grandes y brillantes que Orihime no pudo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que eran.

La pequeña llevó uno de sus dedos a las mejillas porcelanas de Orihime. —¿Eres una princesa?— Inoue negó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, no lo soy. ¿Y tú?— preguntó, antes de mirar al resto de los niños que se acercaban con lentitud hacia ella. —Hola— los saludó. Los niños se sentaron a su alrededor, mirándola como si jamás hubieran mirado a una chica.

La niña negó la cabeza. —No. Las princesas son bonitas, como tú. — Orihime se rió, antes de acariciar con dulzura las mejillas de la pequeña. —Yo me llamo Harako—

—Yo me llamo Orihime— Los niños emitieron un sonido de asombro, antes de que la pequeña Harako diera un par de brincos y señalara a Inoue.

—¡Como la princesa del Tanabata!—

—Es una princesa—

—Ella es muy bonita—

—Yo quiero ser como ella—

—¿Conocerá a mi mamá?

—Yo quiero a una oka-san como ella—

—Niños, por favor— La mujer que había dejado entrar a Orihime se acercó a los niños con dulzura. —Van a asustar a la joven— Inoue negó la cabeza.

—Está bien, no hay problemas— comentó, colocándose de pie. Miró todo a su alrededor y sintió un gran nudo en su estómago. Esos veinte niños vivían en una pobreza horrible. No había juguetes, sus ropas eran harapos y por lo que podía ver ella, los ratones podían meterse en los cuartos debido a todos los huecos que había en las paredes. Los niños la miraron ansiosos. —¿Qué les parece si jugamos?— Los niños se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de empezar a brincar y decir nombres de juegos. Orihime se rio y le sonrió a las otras tres mujeres, quienes asintieron con sonrisas de agradecimiento en sus rostros.

Habían jugado tantas cosas, que al final Orihime estaba tan cansada y tan sucia como los niños. Resultaba ser que Harako-chan soñaba con ser una shinigami, igual que otros siete niños. El resto ni siquiera sabían que eran los shinigamis, pero les parecía atrayente la idea. También descubrió con pesar que ninguno de los niños sabía leer o escribir, que sólo comían una vez al día y que sólo podían bañarse y vestirse con otras telas cada dos meses.

Y ella estaba decidida a cambiar todo eso.

Orihime se había puesto como tarea el ayudar ese orfanato y cambiarle la vida a todos esos niños. Ese era su meta, y ella lo cumpliría. Inoue disfrutaba con ayudar a las personas, pero su disfrute era el doble cuando eran niños. Ella estaba decidida a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para que esos pequeños comieran cuatro veces al día, que tuvieran ropas limpias, y una buena educación.

—Les prometo que voy a regresar con ayuda. Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por cambiar la vida de todos los niños— dijo con determinación cuando estuvo a punto de irse. Ya el sol caía y comenzaba a oscurecer.

La anciana encargada del orfanato —su nombre era Missa y sus hijas Anako y Suki eran sus ayudantes— le tomó de las manos. —Arigato— agradeció entre lágrimas. La mujer llevaba años recogiendo niños y cuidándolos para que nadie les hiciera daño. Orihime sólo podía admirar el coraje de la mujer para hacerse cargo de tantos niños.

Justo cuando se iba a ir, una garganta se abrió y un adjuchas salió. Orihime y las tres mujeres palidecieron al ver lo enorme que era el hollow. Según los cálculos de Inoue, el hollow debía tener la misma estatura que un edificio de siete pisos. Por la forma en la que todos los habitantes de ese barrio corrieron, Orihime dedujo que ese no era el primer ataque del área.

—Por lo general vienen y se llevan a un alma. Si no hacemos nada, él se irá pronto— dijo Anako, asustada. Las mujeres corrieron hacia los niños y los escondieron en el interior de la casa. Orihime tragó seco al ver como ellas estaban acostumbradas a que una criatura de esas llegara, tomara a un alma y se marchara.

Eso no era justo.

Desde las ventanas ella podía ver a los niños observando al hollow gruñir y buscar un alma sin resultado alguno. Pero, debido a que Huno, uno de los niños de cuatro años, empujó sin querer a Hanako, la muñeca de ésta se calló al vacío. La niña empujó a todos los niños a su paso y salió corriendo hacia la calle, siendo seguida por Inoue.

—¡Hanako, espera!— gritó, siguiendo a la pequeña que corría para buscar su muñeca. Hanako llegó hasta su muñeca y la tomó, e Inoue, hiperventilando, la tomó por los brazos, cargándola. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de regresar al edificio, el fuerte puñetazo del hollow en el suelo las hizo salir volando hacia atrás. Orihime escuchó los gritos de los niños en el interior del edificio. Tomó sus horquillas y formó su escudo en el edificio, protegiendo a todos los que se encontraban en su interior. Con dolor en sus rodillas, la joven se incorporó y se encontró a Hanako a un lado de ella, llorando asustada. —Todo va a estar bien, pequeña. — La tomó del brazo y las dos salieron corriendo calle abajo, siendo seguidas por el hollow.

Orihime y Hanako se metieron al interior de un edificio de unos cinco o seis pisos, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron. Inoue escuchaba a la niña llorar, mientras que su mente corría tan rápido que, literalmente, sentía sus neuronas trabajando en su cerebro. Su escudo protegía a los otros niños, por lo que ya ella no tenía escudo alguno. _"Estoy aquí, mujer" _dijo Tsubaki. Inoue asintió. Ella no permitiría que ese hollow asesinara a nadie.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?— Hanako asintió, asustada. Orihime la escondió debajo de una vieja mesa, antes de apretar fuertemente sus horquillas en sus dedos. Cuando salió al balcón del último piso del edificio, Orihime esperó a que el hollow viniera a ella. Él era blanco, pero su rostro parecía estar en carne viva, dejando ver cartílagos y huesos. Era horripilante. Y su reiatsu era muy fuerte. —¡Koten Zanshun!— gritó. Tsubaki salió y cortó el brazo del hollow, provocando que la sangre de la criatura bañara el edificio y la calle. El grito del hollow fue bestial, de igual forma lo fue su fuerte puñetazo al balcón, que hizo que Orihime saliera volando por los aires.

Inoue gritó, asustada. La sensación de caer al vacío le provocó náuseas y una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era que el tiempo se había detenido. Ella sabía que la caída sólo duraría segundos, sin embargo, para ella el tiempo se hizo eterno. Cerró los ojos y chocó con algo duró, sin embargo, el aire en su rostro la hizo abrir sus ojos rápidamente. ¡Ella estaba volando!

—¡¿Kurosaki-kun!?— gritó, aferrándose del cuello del teniente. El cabello naranja de Ichigo se movía por el viento, provocando que algunos mechones cayeran en su rostro. Orihime sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al percibir el aroma masculino de Kurosaki en su rostro.

¿Existía la opción de quedarse en sus brazos para siempre?

—¿Estás bien, Inoue?— cuestionó él, aferrándola fuertemente, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba a Zangetsu. —Esto terminará pronto— dijo con determinación, antes de lanzarse contra el hollow y cortarlo por la misma mitad. Orihime escondió su rostro en el cuello del shinigami, evitando mirar como el teniente pasaba por el medio del hueco del hollow, sin dificultades.

El corazón de la chica no dejaba de latir debido a la cercanía que tenía con el teniente. Su aroma, su cabello, lo fuerte de su pecho… ella estaba sin palabras. Ichigo había aparecido en el momento en que ella estuvo a punto de caer, convirtiéndose nuevamente en su salvador. El tiempo se había detenido mientras ella estaba en sus brazos, sus ojos grises ni siquiera parpadearon… ella no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Él la miró y sonrió, mientras descendía con extrema lentitud. Cualquier persona inteligente sería capaz de entender que la lentitud del shinigami era provocada por él mismo. Con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible, él la paró frente a él, y ella, mareada —quizás por el delicioso aroma de él o por todo lo ocurrido— tropezó nuevamente con su cuerpo. Ichigo la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura. —¿Estás bien?— cuestionó, tragándose seco. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar su rostro y besar sus labios… pero él no podía hacerlo.

Orihime, con mejillas rojas, observó los firmes y masculinos labios de Ichigo. Ella deseaba besarle con una necesidad inherente… Asintió, humedeciendo sus labios y apartándose lentamente de él. Su cuerpo exigía a gritos tener nuevamente el cuerpo de él cerca del de ella… volver a sentir su calor corporal… su aroma…. —Estoy bien, gracias— dijo en voz baja, llevando uno de sus mechones tras de su oreja.

Ichigo, sin pensarlo, acercó su pulgar a los labios de ella. —Tienes un corte— murmuró, limpiando la sangre seca que estaban en ellos. Inoue estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la sensualidad de su roce… e Ichigo… Ichigo tuvo que ahogar a su hollow para que dejara de decir perversidades.

—No es nada— dijo ella cuando él apartó su dedo de sus labios. Él asintió, antes de voltearse ante el grito de una niña. Orihime, sintiendo su burbuja estallar, se apartó de él y corrió hacia Harako-chan, quien la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—P-pensé que te había matado, Orihime-chan— lloró la pequeña, sujetando el cuello de Inoue. Orihime besó su frente y con dulzura maternal, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, Harako-chan. Kurosaki-kun me salvó— explicó, señalando a Ichigo, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. La niña le recordaba a Yuzu, su pequeña hermana.

Harako corrió hacia a donde Ichigo, abrazándole la pierna. —Arigato, Kurosaki-san. Arigato— sollozó la pequeña. Orihime le sonrió a Ichigo y este asintió, antes de darle unas gentiles palmadas en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Orihime se volteó y les sonrió a los otros niños, quienes la miraban con gran asombro.

—¡Un shinigami!—

—Es un caballero—

—Él es muy lindo—

—Yo quiero ser como él—

—Yo quiero a una otou-san como él—

La pequeña Harako volvió a abrazar a Orihime, antes de correr al interior del edificio, dejando a Inoue y a Kurosaki solos en medio de la calle. —Te has hecho de muchos amigos— comentó Ichigo, con una suave sonrisa.

Orihime sonrió. —Prometí ayudarles. Son muy lindos todos, y voy a ayudarles a tener una mejor condición de vida. —

Ichigo asintió ante su determinación, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago. _**"Eso es lo más gay que has podido pensar en tú vida, rey, y mira que has pensado cosas…" **_Kurosaki decidió ignorar a su hollow. —Cuenta con mi ayuda— Orihime sonrió, feliz. Así era como a él le gustaba verla. Con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos brillando por emoción. Así era como ella debía estar siempre. —Ahora debemos irnos. Es tarde— Orihime asintió y comenzó a caminar. Él se rio, antes de tomarla por el brazo con suavidad. —¿Crees que voy a dejarte caminar casi tres horas de regreso?— preguntó con diversión.

Las mejillas de Orihime se volvieron tan rojas como las rosas. —Pero…pero… ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!— gritó ella cuando él la tomó por su brazo y la subió a su espalda. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él utilizaba shumpo de regreso. Ella suspiró, recostando su rostro de los hombros de él. —¿Qué hacías por acá, Kurosaki-kun?—

—Vigilando el área— comentó él con desinterés. La realidad era que al escuchar a Matsumoto preguntar por ella, y escuchar la respuesta de Rukia de que ella estaba por el Runkongai, él se había preocupado, así que había salido por ella, encontrándola justo en el momento en que ella se había caído. Ichigo había decidido alejarse de ella para no causarle daño, pero él se encontraba en una penosa situación: él no podía. Él se encontraba atraído hacia ella como un imán. Y era estúpido, porque ella era solamente su amiga. —¿Y tú?—

—Pensando—

—¿Pensando? ¿Y tenías que ir al distrito más peligroso a pensar?— Orihime decidió ignorar el tono de irritación de Ichigo. Ella no era una niña pequeña, ella podía defenderse. Ella incluso lo había intentado, sólo que su plan no había salido como ella planeó.

—Al menos descubrí a esos niños, ¿no?— Ichigo se detuvo en medio de la casa de los Kuchiki. Había corrido tan rápido que él ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

—Inoue— Ichigo inhaló fuertemente, antes de decir —hay niños como esos en todas partes del Rukongai.— Él no intentaba sonar cruel, a él también le jodía que en sobremanera que el Seireitei no tuviera leyes más fuertes y que no protegiera a todas esas personas. Él también estaba decidido a ayudarla en su intento de cambiar la vida de esos niños, sin embargo, debían ser realistas.

—¿Y por qué no los ayudan? ¿Por qué?— dijo en voz alta, molesta.

Ichigo suspiró, antes de encogerse de hombros. —No lo sé, Inoue, no lo sé, pero entiendo por qué te molestas y por qué te preocu…—

—No, Kurosaki-kun, no puedes entenderlo. —Orihime se apartó de él, irritada. —Yo viví una infancia como esos niños, Kurosaki-kun. Si no hubiera sido por Sora-nee, yo hubiera seguido como esos pequeños. Y me molesta que no hagan nada para detenerlo. ¿Acaso este no es el "cielo"? ¿A esto venimos cuando morimos?—

—Tú no iras a ese lugar, Inoue…—

—No, yo no. Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿A eso vienen? ¿Para eso son buenos? ¿Para vivir de esa forma?—

—Inoue, yo…— Él no sabía que decir. Él estaba consciente de que todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Todas esas almas vivían una vida de mierda, llena de miseria y sufrimiento. Pero, ¿qué podía él hacer? Él no podía cambiar el mundo, tampoco ella. Todo esto llevaba cientos de miles de años… dos chicos no podrían cambiarlo.

Orihime limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, antes de sonreír. —Lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun. Tú no tienes la culpa, tú has hecho más que todas estas personas juntas, — comentó en voz baja, antes de acercarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo. —Gracias por salvarme— con gran valentía, le besó la mejilla. —Buenas noches— comentó, antes de despedirse y caminar hacia el interior de la mansión Kuchiki. Ichigo se llevó su mano a su mejilla y suspiró, antes de marcharse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, los dos hermanos Kuchiki estaban en silencio, igual lo estaba Orihime. Rukia no dejaba de mirar a Byakuya, y éste parecía ignorarla, continuando con su cena. Inoue, por su parte, se encontraba jugando con su comida, incapaz de dejar de pensar en todos esos niños que se irían a dormir sin nada en sus estómagos.<p>

— ¿Estás bien, Inoue?— preguntó Rukia, cuando decidió que el silencio era demasiado para ella. —Te noto preocupada—señaló. En ese momento se sentía aliviada de llegar a una conclusión con Renji. ¡Su Nii-sama estaba enamorado de Soi Fong! Renji había dado con el nombre. _"Siempre la trata con gran respeto"_

"_Mi Nii-sama siempre trata con gran respecto a todos, Renji"_

"_Sí, pero no como a ella. Además, hace un par de días que los vi hablando." _Rukia sonrió complacida. Ahora sólo faltaba que ella trabajara en que todo entre su hermano y Soi Fong funcionara.

— ¿Ehh? Sí, sí, estoy muy bien, Kuchiki-chan— dijo Orihime, con mejillas sonrosadas. —Es sólo que estaba pensando en mi tarde en el Rukongai—

— ¿Visitaste el Rukongai sola?— cuestionó Byakuya, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Orihime asintió. —Sí, Kuchiki-sama. Se lo había dicho a Kuchiki-chan antes de irme.— Él asintió. —Encontré un orfanato –si es que puede llamarse de esa forma- con veinte niños viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas. Ni siquiera tienen comida o ropa… además de que parece ser que son constantemente atacados por hollows en ese lugar. Incluso nos atacaron cuando estábamos pero Kurosaki-kun llegó y nos salvó. Y yo sólo continúo preguntándome porque el Seireitei no hace nada para cuidar de estas personas. Y… oh, lamento estar hablando tantas idioteces— se disculpó Inoue, bajando la mirada a su comida apenas tocada.

Rukia sonrió, antes de tomar la mano de Inoue y darle un suave apretón. —Está bien, Inoue. Sé cuan deprimente es el Rukongai… Renji y yo venimos de allí, y sabemos cuan duro es la vida en ese lugar. Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con esos niños. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tú ayudarme con mi boda.— Orihime le devolvió el suave apretón, sonriente.

— ¿En serio?—

—¿Cuándo me has visto hablar con bromas, Inoue?— Las dos chicas sonrieron, confidentes. Rukia se volteó a su hermano. —¿No tienes problemas de que ayude a Inoue con esos niños, Nii-sama?— preguntó con gran respeto y admiración en su voz.

Byakuya, para sorpresa de Rukia, negó la cabeza. —No, no tengo ningún problema, Rukia.— Miró a Inoue, antes de asentir. —Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Estaré en tú disposición— dijo con voz suave, mientras que una sonrisa amenazaba con dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios.

Orihime sonrió ampliamente. —Muchos de los niños no saben escribir ni leer, me preguntaba si usted me permitiría tomar prestado algunos de sus libros, para comenzar a enseñarles—

Kuchiki asintió. —No hay problemas con ello, Orihime-san. Si necesitas tinteros y plumas, además de pergaminos, no dudes en pedírmelos.— La joven asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Por el momento, he de retirarme. Buenas noches— El hombre se marchó, relajado.

Inoue se puso de pie, alegre. —Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san— abrazó a la teniente y se marchó a la habitación de visitas, dejando a Rukia sola en medio del salón comedor. La joven teniente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡No! El corazón de su Nii-sama iba a ser destrozado… no…

Renji no tenía razón. No era Soi Fong… ¡su Nii-sama estaba enamorado de Orihime Inoue! ¡De Inoue! Rukia llevó sus manos a su rostro, respirando hondo. "_Kami_" murmuró.

Ella tenía que hacer algo.

Era más que obvio que a Inoue le gustaba Ichigo, pero… pero Ichigo nunca le había hecho caso. Quizás, si ella intervenía, Inoue podía fijarse en su Nii-sama y no destruirle su corazón.

"_Me refiero a que todo hombre necesita a una compañera con la que charlar en las noches, con la cual pueda hablar de la vida… del futuro" _Rukia recordó las palabras de Renji. Su Nii-sama, evidentemente, estaba solo. Él necesitaba a una mujer que fuera dulce, comprensiva y que tuviera el porte noble. Orihime lo tenía. Ella era dulce, delicada, comprensiva y tenía un aire de nobleza que ni siquiera con harapos se le quitaría.

Si su Nii-sama quería a Orihime, ella haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance por lograrlo. Ella comenzaría su misión para enamorar a Orihime de su Nii-sama.

—Y aquí comienza la operación Nii-sama— murmuró para sí, colocándose de pie y corriendo a su habitación. Tenía que planearlo todo bien.

Todo tenía que salir bien.


End file.
